DinobotsxDevils
by AJStyles
Summary: Grimlock the dinobot though to have died in the space bridge explosion was actually sent to the earth of dxd. can the dinobot leader survive in a world full of devils angels and fallen angels.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Grimlock in his dino mode ran through the now collapsing space bridge tower after he had tore off shockwave's arm and damaged the center of the tower with a tail swipe.

Grimlock kept sprinting as he saw different platforms fall down as energy kept surging from the collapsing tower.

A loud deep mechanical voice then echoed out from the towers warning system.

" _Warning structural integrity compromised space bridge energy unstable Evacuate,Evacuate!_ "

Grimlock kept running however the dinobot leader was getting concerned as he kept running he made it to the platform he had originally fallen on after swoop had dropped him.

"Swoop!"

"Swoop!"

Then a flash of light engulfed the tower as grimlock kept searching the skies for his flying comrade.

"NOOOOOO!"

 _At the observation deck_

Swoop along with Slug and a still recovering Snarl saw as Swoop pointed to the tower as the saw a bright flash of light followed by the sight of the space bridge tower collapsing in a fiery explosion.

However as the tower came down along with Grimlock the dinobot leader instead found himself floating through the beam pillar of the space bridge before his body vanished.

 _Outside the town of Kuoh_

Grimlocks face was greeted by bright sunlight as he opened his eyes.

Grimlock got up and walked over to a nearby stream as he was mentally shocked at his new appearance as he looked into the stream.

Grimlock eyes were a light dark shade of red as they were in his robot form.

Grimlock wore a yellow colored jacket with a red shirt that had black stripes going down it also on his lower half he wore a pair of gray pants and he had on a pair of yellow and red shoes that were shaped like half of a t-rex face.

"Where am I?"

Before Grimlock could question an further he clutched himself in pain as he pulled his hand away he saw a small pool of blood in his hand.

He lifted up his shirt and saw his body was covered in bloody cuts and scars along with multiple burn marks.

He lifted up his pants leg to see almost exactly what he saw on his body more bloody cuts, scars and burn marks.

Grimlock winced as he touched his wound as he fell to a knee as his blood dripped onto the grass and the color changed from green to red.

"I need to find somewhere where I can be fixed."

Grimlock then to the best of his body's abilities he limped towards the city that was some miles ahead of him.

 _Nightfall_

Grimlock had been limping for a solid six hours as his stomach kept growling for food and his muscles ached for a break but he stubbornly ignored the pleas from his body and kept on truging.

Grimlock then heard something coming an alley that wasn't far down.

"Hear voices."

Grimlock then when he turned down into the ally he saw what appeared to be some thugs who were corning a young girl as they wanted to take her away and relieve themselves.

Grimlock's eyes then scanned over the girl.

She was a tall and slender girl with blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. Grimlock then noticed her attire and then made sense of why these humans were corning her while at a glance she seemed like a modest girl her attire would say otherwise.

She wore a pair of blue shorts that cut off at the top of her knees but they did reveal her smooth legs and the shorts hugged her lower half as they did show off her wide hips and ass.

Her top was a red tank top with letters on the front that read **Loyal to God**.

The tank top was a low cut as it did show off the girls large cleavage.

Grimlock listened in as the dinobot leader tried to stay as quiet as he could.

"Look babe why don't you come with us for a good time."

The other thug simply licked his lips as he eyed the girls figure up and down.

The girl just sighed at the mens antics.

"No thanks I don't have time anyways."

"Look girly you must think we're asking we're not."

"Again I told you boys no now if you don't mind I'm leaving."

Not taking no for an answer and clearly upset that the girl flat out refused them twice they decided to take matters into their own hands.

Then one of the men then proceed to grab the girl and push her against the wall as the man in charge began to slide his hand up the girls thigh into her shorts while the other two thugs began to forcefully remove her top.

The girl struggled against the thugs advances as she thought to herself.

" _Lord Michael told me to not use my magic against normal people but I have no choice."_

However before the girl could react and use her said magic both parties turned to the opening of the ally way to see Grimlock standing in the ally way opening.

"Hey leave girl alone."

The thug leader just smirked at grimlock seeing how he was just one guy and he was clearly dumb given the way he just spoke.

"Well look here boys we got ourselves a hero who's so broken he can't even talk straight."

Grimlock then walked closer this time his voice was laced with a hint of anger as he was close to snapping and unleashing his rage.

"W-Won't ask again leave girl alone!"

The thug leader just pointed at Grimlock as he gave his boys their orders.

"Alright guys show this big dumbass what happens when he tries to play hero!

The thugs rushed grimlock only for the first thug to be met with grimlock's right hand that smashed him into a wall as everyone in the ally heard a cracking sound.

When the dust from the wall cleared the thug's face was completely disoriented with his nose being bent the wrong way and his jaw was unhinged from the one hit as blood poured down his face.

The other two thugs were shaken and before the could react grimlock rushed them grabbed both their faces in both his hands then slammed them both into the ground hard as they were both now unconscious.

Grimlock then turned to the leader whose legs were shaking like crazy as the lumbering human dinobot leader walked towards him.

"I ain't afraid of you."

Grimlock then leaned down right to the thugs face and said one word.

"Boo."

The leader dropped his knife and sprinted like there was no tomorrow far away from grimlock and the girl.

The girl then turned towards grimlock thankful that her mysterious savior for preventing her from having to use her magic and get in trouble with Lord Michael.

She then fixed her top and shorts as she walked over to her saviour.

"Thank you very much."

Grimlock who was still holding his chest due to his wounds zoned out before he came back to reality.

" you welcome."

The girl who was still confused why the guy in front of her talked like that however she wasn't going to be that rude to him so instead she introduced herself.

"Again thank you for saving me my name is Gabriela."

Before grimlock could reply back his body finally succumbed to the pain as he fell face first into the concrete as a pool of blood began to pour beneath him.

Gabriela worried ran over to the now down and bloodied grimlock.

She then turned him over and her eyes went wide in shock and horror and his injuries.

"Jesus christ he fought those men with these severe injuries I must get him back home so I can heal him."

The last thing Grimlock saw before he passed out was gabriela then growing a pair of white wings and having a halo over her head as she carried him off into the night sky.

 _Next morning at a nearby Bakery_

Grimlock's head was pounding as his red eyes began to adjust to the morning light that streamed through his window.

"Uhh where am I?"

Grimlock then noticed his speech along with his word and thought process had improved from last night.

He then got up unaware he was not wearing a shirt and only wearing his pair of boxers as he walked over and saw a note,

" _Saviour your clothes are currently in the wash so don't worry breakfast will be up in a moment hope you slept well._

 _Gabriela_

Grimlock then put the note back down as he was upset that someone random helped him when he didn't ask for their help.

"Stupid girl I don't need her help."

Grimlock forgetting his strength when he's angry punched the side of the room wall that broke it down.

Gabriela then entered the room with her guests breakfast as she put it down however when she looked up her face turned bright red at the sight of an almost naked Grimlock.

Grimlock then turned around to see that Gabriela was still in her morning clothes as her top was open by two buttons on the top.

Grimlock then didn't know why but he then felt something his boxers start to rise and he face felt red.

Gabriela's eyes then went down and saw her guest was almost pitching a tent which caused her to grow even more red as she prepared to leave.

"I-I got to go enjoy your meal!"

"Wait!"

Grimlock reached to and grabbed Gabriela in an attempt to pull her back however due to his strength he pulled a little to hard which caused him to stumble back along with Gabriela falling with him.

Grimlock was now lying down on the ground with Gabriela mounting him on top.

Gabriela at this point her face was so red where to could be mistaken for a tomato and it didn't help that grimlock who was unintentionally pitching a tent was poking her in the butt.

She then immediately got off him and sprinted out of the room and into her own bathroom.

Grimlock confused by the whole ordeal got up and sat down and ate his breakfast while Gabriela was dealing with some current closure.

 _In the bathroom_

Gabriela's breathing had finally calmed and her face was no longer red however when she brought her wings back up they were shifting from white to black as she was still having impure thoughts about the situation between her and Grimlock a moment ago.

She then put her hand over her heart and felt it beating at a fast rate but in then slowed to its normal rate.

" _I can't be thinking such impure thoughts I am a loyal angel and servant of Lord Michael but that man something about him causes me to feel different I don't know why I must see Lord Michale after my day at school for guidance."_

Grimlock then heard footsteps and the sound of his door open as he saw Gabriela pull up a chair and sit down.

"I want to talk to you."

Grimlock turned his red eyes staring right at her as his short black hair was covering his eyes a bit as he pushed it out of his way.

"Talk about what?"

Gabriela then pointed to the chair across from her grimlock then took a seat as the chair under him creaked a bit.

"What's up Gabriela?"

"Well first off I never got your name."

Grimlock then said it in a low whisper.

"Grimlock."

"What?"

"My name is Grimlock."

"Was that your name back where you first lived?"

Grimlock was confused as he raised his eye in confusion.

"First lived?"

"Well it's obvious you're not from around here in Kuho Japan."

"Kuho?"

"What's that?"

"It's the town you're in Grimlock."

"However if you're going to live with me then you are going to be coming with me to school."

"What's a school?'

"I tell you on the way I put your uniform on the chair but first here."

She then handed Grimlock a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's your school registration I've already filled out a good portion for you."

Grimlock was a little pissed that gabriela filled out some it for him like he was a stupid.

"You think I'm stupid?!"

"N-No."

"Then why'd you fill out some of it for me?"

Gabriela the put both arms behind her back as she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"N-No reason anyway I'll meet you downstairs."

Grimlock then put the piece of paper down then grabbed a pencil and filled it out the best he could.

Grimlock then came downstairs and gave Gabriela the paper as she looked over something caught her eye.

"You changed your name to Ken Akabane."

"That a problem?"

"No in fact I think I like this name better."

Grimlock then rolled his eyes as he walked with Gabriela to school.

 _At Kuoh Academy_

Grimlock was getting a bit irritated at all the whispers and murmurs he was getting from other students both male and female alike and wasn't liking it one bit.

As for Gabriela she was trying to keep a cool head but she wasn't liking how the other girls were staring at him with eyes full of possible want and mystery.

However she shook her head briefly and led Grimlock to his first class.

"This is where you and I part ways for now."

"Why?"

"Because you and I have different classes but I'll make sure to find you at lunch in the meantime don't cause any trouble."

"Whatever."

Grimlock then walked into the classroom as now all eyes were on him as the teacher stood up next to him as Grimlock introduced himself.

"Class we have a new student with us today now would you mind telling us your name?"

"Ken Akabane."

"Alright then Ken you can have a seat right behind Rias back there."

Upon hearing where the new guy would sit most of the guys were both angry and jealous while some girls were a bit envious.

Ken then took his seat behind the 3rd year red head however he didn't speak to her as he wasn't interested instead his mind was wandering about his teammates back on cybertron.

" _Swoop,Slug,and Snarl should be fine but the ark has already left cybertron. Doesn't matter they'll survive I know they will."_

 _ **This story will be featuring the dinobots from the fall of cybertron and I put it under the Transformer/Beastwars category because I could think of anywhere else to put it so yeah. Also Below I will put Grimlock's/Ken's current harem I though of if you have any questions or concerns regarding this new crossover or the harem I have send me a pm and I'll get to you as soon as i can and please leave a review:)**_

 _ **Ken Akabane /Grimlock: Yuma, Marion, Burnet, Karlamine,Gabriela(OC), Xuelan, Kuroka, rossweisse, Le Fay, Xenovia, Ravel.**_

 _ **Yuya Karasuma:Akeno**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After class had let out ken then proceed to walk to the roof for lunch when he saw two females walking down the hallway in his direction while other students were standing aside for them.

The first female Ken saw on his right was the redhead girl from before the teacher had said her name was Rias. ken then looked to his right and saw the other female who had long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail and her eyes were a violet color.

Ken still dwarfed both females in size in terms of height but not by a major margine.

As ken kept walking down the hall all he heard was praise for the two females and how great they looked or how amazing their bodies were but he didn't care for that all he wanted was to eat his lunch.  
Ken then kept walking as he looked down at Rias and Akeno as there was a tension in the hallway.

Ken then remembered how sludge entered the hive and got past kickback.

So walking closer to the two females all ken said to them was "Excuse me." as he walked past them and kept going only to be met with complete upset from the other students.

"How dare you not stand aside for the two great ladies of kuoh academy!"

"Yeah you should be begging them for forgiveness for being so rude you bastard!"

Ken not wanting to hear anymore shouted at the top of his lungs that made the entire hall shake.

"SHUT UP!"

"You think I should pay respect to them?"

"As far as I know they have not earned respect."

Rias along with Akeno were both surprised by Ken's actions however they did also fell his immense aura of rage from within him.

Ken's rage was still boiling at the surface until he heard footsteps and saw a short girl with black hair and glasses followed by a taller girl who had a larger bust but the other girl also wore glasses.

Ken then heard the cry of other students.

"Oh wow it's two females of the student council."

"Yeah Sona and Tsubaki."

"They're so cool!"

Ken just rolled his eyes as the student council president and her vice president approached the tall red eyed student.

"I see your already causing trouble ?"

Ken shook his head as his anger began to calm a little but he didn't answer sona's question until Ken heard the voice of Rias and turned around.

"Now,Now it wasn't his fault sona he was just 'provoked' is all you can let me handle it."

"Is that a fact Rias?"

"It is."

Sona then pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose a bit and sighed before facing ken again.

"You got off once however if you endanger other students again you'll have to deal with me."

"You don't scare me four eyes."

"I see oh well let's go Tsubaki."

"Yes Sona."

With that the two student council members dispersed as ken turned back around to face Rias and Akeno.

"Ken right?"

"Yes."

"Now ken since I helped you out with sona I want you to help me."

"What do you want me to do ?"

Rias then put her hands on her hips while Akeno put her own arms under bust as that gave them a little lift.

"I want you to come by the Occult Research Club after school and don't worry I'll send someone to come and retrive you."

"Fine I'm going to enjoy my lunch."

Ken then walked away as the two females also walked away.

Later in the day

Ken was sitting in class as most students were talking when he heard the sound of girls squealing as he turned to see a blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a boys school uniform.

Ken rolled his eyes as he heard all the girls refer to him as kiba and how they adored him.

Ken then saw kiba approach his desk with a smile.

"Hi there are you ken akabane?"

"Who's asking pretty boy?"

"I'm here to pick you up per order of my club president Rias Gremory."

"Go suck it pretty boy."

"Hostile aren't we."

The students in the room mainly the girls were once again in an uproar at Ken towards how he was currently talked to kiba.

"Hey show some respect!"

"Yeah kiba had the nerve to talk to you even after you were a jackass!"

"Yeah apologize!"

"Yeah right now!"

Ken was about to burst in rage again until kiba played peace maker.

"Now girls it's actually quite alright."

"But kiba he was a asshole to you."

"Yeah how is that okay?"

Kiba just smiled which melted the girls hearts.

"Everyone has a rough day now and again but it doesn't help when you insult that person."

All the girls then spoke in unison as if they were one person.

"We're sorry kiba!"

"It's alright."

Kiba then turned as he saw Ken get up from his desk with his bag in tow.

"You going to lead the way or what pretty boy?"

"Follow me."

Late afternoon at the Occult research club

Ken and Kiba entered the occult research room.

Ken looked around as the room was relatively nice with the victorian carpet and other furniture as well looked equally as nice as did the rest of the room.

Ken then after looking around the room took a seat next to a small white hair girl with a black cat pin in her hair. She was sitting on one of the couches eating a big cookie.

Ken then heard the sound of water as he turned his head to the source of the running water he saw a figure in the shower. As he squinted he saw the figure in the shower had red hair.

"Rias must be in shower."

Ken then heard a couple snaps as he looked up and saw the girl who was with rias in the hallway earlier.

"So we meet again ken akabane."

"You the girl with rias."

"Yep my name's Akeno."

Ken then spoke however this time his words didn't come out very proper.

"Nice meet you."

Akeno then raised her brow in confusion at Ken's statement however before she could question it rias exited out of the shower and addressed the club and Ken.

"Glad to see everyone could make it that includes you too ken."

"What you want from me Rias?"

Rias the walked over to her desk and took a seat with one leg crossed on top of the other.

"Well to get one thing out of the way Ken we're all devils."

Ken then looked over everyone in the room before crossing his arms in doubt.

"You're bluffing."

As if to prove ken's bluff Rias and the others showed him their devil wings from their backs.

Ken's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he calmed back down.

"So you're devils what it got to do with me?"

Rias and the others then retracted their wings back as rias then turned towards ken as he was still sitting on the couch.

"So ken the reason I called you in here today was that I want you to join my peerage of devils."

"What that?"

"Basically I want you to join my group and become a servant of mine."

"No."

Rias then blinked a couple times as did everyone else making sure that they heard him right.

"What?"

"I said no I'm no one's servant."

Ken's mind then flashed back to when he and the other dinobots were tortured and experimented on by shockwave which then caused his voice to raise in tone and anger.

"NO ONE CONTROLS ME!"

With that and the looks of surprise on the faces of Rias and the rest of her peerage Ken then walked out the door by tearing off one of the doors off its hinges and leaving.

Akeno then turned to the face of her president.

"I was not expecting that outburst out of him how about you rias?"

"Neither was I akeno."

Late in the afternoon close to nighttime.

Ken was walking home he saw a sphere shape object streaming across the night sky.

Ken then felt his eyes focus in more as if he'd gained better vision he saw the sphere object was in fact a cybertronian pod.

Ken picked up pace as he then made it to the cybertronian pod as the sound of the pod opened itself up.

It the revealed a gold and blue satellite sphere with a light that curved down at the bottom of the satellite. Ken the looked on the sides of the satellite to see two medium sized wings with panels on each wing.

Ken then put the device under his arm and proceeded to walk back to where he was staying with Gabriela.

Ken then remembered their conversation they had before they left for school.

Flashback

Before gabriela left the room ken noticed something odd.

"Hey."

Gabriela then turned around facing ken as her blue eyes met his red eyes.

"Where your wings?"

Upon hearing this Gabriela froze for a moment before turning back around to face Ken.

"How'd you know about my wings?"

"Before it went black I saw white wings come out of your back and a circle come over your head."

Seeing no point in hiding it from him any longer since he'd already seen her wings and her halo she put her both hands over her heart and took a deep breath.

She then faced Ken and then her white wings came from her back and her halo appeared over her head.

Ken saw a total of 8 wings.

Gabriela then smiled at ken as she then explained herself.

"Ken I wasn't try to lie or decieve you it's just my superior told me to keep my existence as an angel a secret from normal people so I wouldn't be in any kind of trouble."

Ken then looked at her confused.

"Who's your boss and why he give you that order?"

"The name of my leader is Michael and he only told me that so I wouldn't cause a panic."

Gabriela the looked down at the ground as she kept shifting in place as she was looking at the ground with a blush on her face.

"You must think I'm weird because of my wings huh?"

"I like them."

Gabriela then looked up as her blue eyes stared into Ken's red eyes looking for him to repeat that.

"What did you say?"

"I said I like your wings that make you look cute I think."

Now granted back Ken wasn't always known as being a nice person in fact if you so much as disagreed with him or looked at him funny you were scrap but on this world he felt different even he could explain why.

After hearing Ken call her cute due to her wings she felt her face turn very red as she quickly thanked him and then left.

Present

As ken walked up to Gabriela's house he saw a note on the door that he read to himself.

"Dear Ken,

If your reading this I had to move from Kuho for a couple months.

Don't worry it's not because of you in general it's just after our incident this morning and after talking with Lord Michael and my father they both agreed that it'd be best that I move with my father to europe for a couple of months but I promise I'll see you again soon.

However I want you to follow this address because I left you something hope you like.

Your friend,

Gabriela."

Ken was angry that she just left him and moved without even warning him.

"She moved and all she gives me for an answer is this stupid letter!"

Ken then punched the door hard enough that it shattered upon impact.

Ken then looked down at the letter and saw the address below that Gabriela left him.

Couple hours later

After walking for a while ken then stopped and was surprised at the gift Gabriela had left him. The gift in question was a brand new house.

"She bought this for me?"

With teletran one under his arm he walked into the house and got a good look inside.

He then put teletran one on the table in the kitchen and explored his new house.

The house had about 5 to 6 rooms, a medium sized bathroom with a shower and bath built in.

Ken then kept walking and when he entered the living room he saw a nice couch that was a darkish green color and in front of the couch was a wood coffee table and when he looked up he saw a large TV.

Ken then went into the kitchen and saw his stove, sink and fridge.

When he opened the fridge to his surprise it was fully stocked.

However this house left ken with one question.

"How the hell did Gabriela afford all this stuff?"

However ken the walked back over to the kitchen table where he put teletran one as he had to find a way to get it active and operational.

Ken tried many different ways to get teletran one to power on but most of them proved unsuccessful until ken then saw a small panel was exposed towards the back of teletran one.

Turning the sphere computer around he opened the panel and saw two wires that had separated most likely from the crash.

Ken then laying teletran one on its side reconnected the two wires as he then heard the sound of computer turning back on.

Teletran one looked around its new area as it spoke in deep mechanical voice.

"Scanning area...E-Error area does not match that of autobot vessel ark or cybertron."

Teletran one then turned its optic sensor towards ken as it scanned him up and down.

"Scanning organic life form... scan complete."

After scanning Ken teletran one began searching through its database for a possible autobot match until it found grimlock.

"Organic life form… scan confirms possible match to autobot Grimlock is that true?"

Ken nodded to the sphere.

"Teletran one I am grimlock but in this world something or someone gave me this weird body."

"Understood Grimlock… require a proper vessel to be placed in to update current living conditions with proper security."

Ken then picked up teletran one and began to look through the house to find a suitable place to put the autobot supercomputer.

He then found a proper spot that was a hole next to the tv probably for a decoration or something.

Ken then took teletran one and put the computer and placed him in the hole as he then heard a whirring noise followed by a blue light before the light died down as teletran one spoke again.

"Integration into current living quarters successful now beginning security and other update installations… estimating completion time."

Ken then tapped his foot in impatience waiting to hear from the computer for how long it would take.

"Well?"

"Estimated completion time… 24 hours."

"Rahh that's too long, whatever I'm gonna go grab something to eat."

Ken then went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and took a massive bite out of it.

He then heard an alarm sound from teletran one as he quickly ran into the living room.

"What's going on?"

However Ken then began to smell a scent in his new house that wasn't there before.

"I smell a cat."

Ken then tackled the figure in his house as he had picked up where the scent was coming from.

However the person he had tackled had the appearance of a person except she had black cat ears and two black tails.

The women he had currently pinned down to his floor was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivaled Rias and Akeno in terms of size.

Ken still had the female pinned to the ground under his weight.

Ken then heard the female under him spoke in a sweet tone that underlined a hint of seduction.

"Well it seems you caught little ol me didn't you? Nya~"

"Who are you and why you break in?"

"Sounds like someone can't talk right can they Nya~"

Ken then pinned his female intruder down to the wooden floor.

"Not a good answer."

Ken then thought for a moment before he looked back down at his female intruder.

"Name."

"The female looked up at ken as her hazel gold eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"What your name?"

"If you let me up I might tell you Nya~"

"No."

"Oh well my name is Kuroka now you tell me yours big boy."

"Ken."

"Nice to know."

Kuroka then slowly slide both her arms up and around Ken's neck as she brought her face closer.

Ken was unsure about her advances as her face got closer until she backed away and had a smile on her face.

Ken then felt a blast strike him in the back as he was sent flying into a wall and off kuroka.

She then got up and dusted herself off until she heard a whirring sound and then turned around and saw to mechanical turrets come out from the underside of the roof as they pointed at her.

"Really his house has guns wow talk about house security."

The guns then opened fire as Kuroka then put up a black and purple octagon magic circle with different symbols in each of the eight circles as a shield to defend herself from the gun fire.

As ken got up he saw a couple blue balls of fire go towards him as he quickly raised his hands up for defense what happened next surprised him.

A boom ensued and when the smoke cleared Kuroka's eyes widened in a surprise as she saw ken's arm was covered by an orange red shield.

Ken then after seeing his arm was also in surprise to see his shield.

"My shield is back if that's the case then…"

Ken then focused as his orange red searadted energon sword appeared in his right hand as he gave it a quick test swing before he rushed Kuroka.

Kuroka then proceeded to dodge some of the sword strikes until she got a small cut on her cheek when she jumped back.

Ken then looked down and saw the same magic circle below him as he moved just in time.

Kuroka then looked down at her tall male adversary as she thought for a moment.

"Not gonna lie he's strong really strong and that aura he's exuding its got me turned on however I wonder…"

Kuroka then took herself out of thought as she looked down at ken.

"Well I'll be going but I'll be sure to see you again Nya~."

"Get down here and fight me!"

"I'll pass see you soon Nya~"

With that kuroka disappeared through a magic circle as ken was left dumbfounded at the whole thing.

Ken then went to bed but not before leaving a neatly tied up bento box on the kitchen table.

Next morning

Ken rose up in bed as he was greeted by morning sunlight however he turned to his left as he saw a lump under his covers.

Unsure of what to do he quicked poked the lump under his covers.

"Nya~"

Ken then lowered his eyes knowing who that sound came from and no to his surprise Kuroka who was stark naked rose up from his sheets yawning and stretching.

"Anyone ever tell you that you toss and turn a lot Nya~"

"Why you here?"

Kuroka flashed Ken a sultry grin before she got behind him and pushed her chest into his back.

"I said I'd be back to see you again didn't I?"

"But why you in my bed?"

Kuroka yawned again before explaining herself.

"Your bed was so comfy and you looked so lonely so I stripped down and joined you."

"Any other reason why?"

"Actually yes."

Kuroka then pushed on ken's chest as she was now mounting ken on top and ken attempted to hide a blush as while she was on top of him nothing was covering her chest leaving her open for ken to see.

Kuroka looked down at ken to see he was a blushing mess.

"Aww that's cute not only is his aura intoxicating, strength incredible, but he's also innocent total package."

Kuroka then brought her face to ken's as she turned his head to the side and licked his cheek surprising him.

"What was that for?"

"Hmm you taste like dinosaur not that I'm complaining."

"What you mean and stop talking dumb."

Kuroka just smirked as she lowered her naked form towards ken's as she spoke in his ear.

"I see you have trouble putting your words together so I'll help you with that if you do something for me."

Ken's eyes widened for a moment before he was in thought.

"Can she really fix what shockwave did to me but she may be bluffing but I won't know for sure until she actually does it."

After ken thought about it he turned to face kuroka as she was waiting for his answer.

"Fine if you fix me I do what you want."

Kuroka then smiled as she then raised both her hands that had her magic circle on both palms as she touched both sides of ken's face.

"I do not feel different."

Kuroka then smiled again.

"Give it time now as for what I want."

She then tackled ken to the bed as she was on top of him staring at him with her hazel gold eyes.

Ken looked up and saw that there were two black cat ears on top of her head and when he turned his head to look at her back side he saw two black cat tails.

" I want you to give me some kittens."

Ken looked at her confused.

"Kittens like from the pet store?"

Kuroka then shook her head as she decided to give him a more direct example.

She then slid her hand under the covers and gripped ken's manhood which was at full mast and give it quick squeeze.

It took ken a minute before the gears started to turn.

"You mean kittens as in?"

Kuroka gave ken a sultry smile.

"However I can see your not ready yet but let me give you a preview of what you can expect."

Then to ken's surprise Kuroka put both arms behind his head and brought him in for a hot kiss as ken fell backward on the bed with kuroka still on mounting him on top.

The kiss lasted a full 20 seconds before the black Neko removed herself from ken's lips as a string of saliva was left between the to parting lips.

"Well someone's not a bad kisser Nya~"

Ken was still dazed from the kiss that he couldn't respond.

"Oh well I'll be back and also thanks for the midnight snack."

She flashed him a wink before she changed back into her kimono and left via a magic circle.

Ken still dazed from the kiss from kuroka got up out of bed and changed into his school clothes.

Before he left out the door he saw that the wrapped up benot box he had left on the table had in fact been eaten by her after all.

Ken then left the house as images of kuroka and their morning "interaction" were still fresh in his mind he did his best to shake them off as he walked to school.

"I'm in for a long and weird week I can feel it."

 _ **Ken Akabane /Grimlock: Yuma, Marion, Burnet, Karlamine,Gabriela(OC), Xuelan, Kuroka, rossweisse, Le Fay, Xenovia, Ravel,Serafall.**_

 _ **Yuma Karasuma/Swoop :Akeno,Irina.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Ken was walking to school he pulled a piece of paper with Kuroka's magic circle on it as he remembered what she had told him before she left.

 _Flashback_

Before Kuroka left she turned back to face Ken as her hazel gold eyes met his red eyes.

"I almost forgot I have to give you something."

Ken looked at her in confusion at what she had to give to him as he saw her pull a piece of paper that had her magic circle on it out from in between her breasts.

"Here."

As she handed him the paper ken was unsure of what to do with it as to him it was just a piece of paper with a drawing in it.

"What's this for?"

"It's magic circle that you can use to call me in case you're bored or you want to have some 'fun'."

Ken managed to catch her implication and notation of them having fun as he put the paper away in his pocket.

"I'll think about it."

Kuroka smiled at what ken had said even though he had already agreed to give her children it was still reassuring to her that would still think about her offer.

With that kuroka left via the magic circle and ken had gotten ready and left for school.

 _Flashback end_

Ken was now in front of Kuoh academy as he went to his first class.

As ken was sitting in his desk preparing to leave he then heard the sound of girls in his class swoon as kiba had come back as he approached Ken's desk.

"Hi again Ken."

Ken just grunted at kiba in annoyance.

"What do you want pretty boy?"

"President Rias sent me to pick you up and take you to the club today."

Ken was then angry that Rias hadn't heard what he said yesterday.

"Listen here pretty boy I told you and told Rias I'm not joining your club so you can take your offer and shove it up your ass!"

Kiba still held his genuine smile at ken.

"Rias did hear you say no but she wants to know why after all you did storm out of the room and destroy the doors."

"Ugh fine."

At the ORC meeting room

Ken took a seat in one of the chairs as he saw Koneko,Kiba,Akeno,and Rias in front of him as the current situation was similar to yesterday.

Rias again took a seat at her desk with one leg crossed over the other as she stared at ken who was pissed that Rias hadn't heard him the first time.

"I thought I told you Rias I'm not joining your peerage and becoming a devil so you can-"

However before he could finish Rias put her hand up stopping him.

"I heard you ken but I want to know why as you never gave us an answer and stormed out and broke my doors without an answer… so ken I want to know why."

Ken then sat on the chair and thought for a moment before he gave his answer.

"You want to know why I'll never be anyone's servant fine I'll tell you but this stays between us in this room you tell anyone I won't hesitate to cut you down myself."

Rias who wasn't shaken by ken's threat although she could tell with the anger laced in his words that he meant it.

Ken then told them everything minus the fact that he was a robot reincarnated as a human he told about how shockwave had lured them into a trap and he had fallen for it, how they had been captured and pick apart and put back together by shockwave as he tried to make them his perfect soldiers.

Little did ken know that while he was telling this to rias and the others Kuroka was also hearing this via the magic circle on the piece of paper she had given him as that acted as a two way communication device.

Kuroka just like rias and the others was not only in shock at ken's past but also surprised as both her and ken's past were similar in some aspects.

"I'm sorry ken if i had known that's why I never would've asked."

"It's alright."

"So Rias why did you call me here then?"

"I called you here because I wanted to discuss a different arrangement between the two of us."

Ken looked at Rias confused as he raised his brow at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to help myself and the rest of my peerage in completing pacts that we have in other people and in tern we'll help you."

Ken thought about it for a moment before his red eyes turned and faced the group of devils before him.

"Alright I'll start helping tomorrow."

Over the next few weeks Ken had been helping out Rias and the others complete their pacts after school when he would have time also around the school he would start to be given the title as the knight of kuho by the girls of the school.

Ken had been given this title since whenever The perverted trio would try and peep on the girls ken would find them and give them the beat down that would leave them sore for weeks. However the one friendship that was unique was Issei and ken in the sense that their relationship was unique.

Ken never understood Issei's perverted behavior and would always punch him for it which Koneko would always approve of when she heard that he had pummeled Issei. As for Issei he had swore that he would help Ken understand women his way if it was the last thing he would do.

Ken had finished helping out akeno at the ORC and he was heading home as he went under the bridge until his ears picked up something as did his nose.

"What's that smells like a crow."

Ken then heard Issei above and a girl as he hid under the bridge to listen in.

"Hi are you Issei Hyodo?"

"Yes I am who are you?"

"M-My name is Yuma Amano and I'd like to know if you're currently seeing anybody right now."

"No I'm not seeing anyone.'

"That's good look Issei I've watching you for a while now and I'd like to ask if you'd please be my boyfriend?"

Ken rolled his eyes as he could tell this was a trap after all he led his team into a trap and lost sludge because of it.

"I'll have to follow issei and make sure crow girl doesn't try anything."

Next day

Ken had been watching Issei walk around school with Yuma in an attempt to show her off mainly to him,Matsuda, and Motohama as well as the rest of the school during the day.

However Ken's instincts kept telling him that Yuma was bad news very bad news.

He then remembered about their date sunday so he choose to follow them on sunday.

Sunday afternoon

Ken was hiding out in plain sight as he saw Issei wearing his casual best while he saw Yuuma a low cut fashionable pink top and black skirt to match.

"Time to see is my instincts were right."

Ken followed them during te whole date they both looked like they were having a good time but Ken kept having this feeling that something bad would happen.

 _park fountain sunset_

Ken was watching from the cover of some of the foliage as his hearing heard her ask issei to die for her as his eyes widened as she then changed as he noticed her attire was very revealing black strap BDSM outfit as he also heard her voice change to that of older women as he voice would cause most men to pitch a tent.

He then saw her impale Issei with a spear of pink light as he now saw the time to interfere.

Satisfied with herself raynare looked down at the dying pervert.

"Thank god that's done now I don't have to be around that little perverted shit I can go."

However before she fly away she heard footsteps as she then saw a boy who looked like he was 19 as his red eyes bore into her like a savage animal and if she was being honest with herself it was making her feel a little hot.

"Who're you big boy?"

Ken just cracked his neck as he stared down Raynare.

"All you need to know is that I'm going to smash you!"

Raynare then cupped the side of her face into her hand.

"Awww that's adorable hun but now you've got to die."

"You're welcome to try."

Ken then summoned his energon sword as he sprinted towards Raynare only for her to sidestep the sword strike and use her wings to briefly fly up.

Raynare then created two light spears in each hand as she threw them at ken.

One of the light spears hit ken square in the shoulder as blood began to pour out from the wound as he cried in pain.

"Ahhhhh, shit that hurt!"

The second light spear ten hit ken in his knee which caused him to stumble a bit as took both hits while raynare who was still up above using her wings looked down at the 19 year old.

"Oh you can take hits can't you?"

"You are just a glutton for punishment."

She then tossed two more light spears that hit ken in the chest.

However to her surprise Ken stood up and began to pull each light spear out of his body.

"What the hell's going on you should be dead!"

"Ha if all you got is a couple cheap light toys that's not enough."

After ken pulled out the last light spear he looked down and saw a pool of blood under him due to him pulling the spears out of his body he then looked up to face raynare as his red eyes met her violet eyes but all he saw in her eyes was a mix of shock and fear.

"I've been picked apart and put back together,tortured for days on end, and I've been subject to primus knows what so compared to your light sticks this pain is nothing."

Ken then rushed towards Raynare like a train as she was now terrified and tried to fly away.

"Stay away from me!"

She threw two light spears at ken only for him to put up his energon shield as the spears bounced off as he then quickly retracted the shield and jumped up after Raynare.

Raynare then felt something grab her leg she looked down and saw ken tightly gripping her right leg as his left arm grabbed the other then slammed her down on the ground with extreme force.

Upon impact Raynare's body shook with recoil when she hit the ground as spit came out of her mouth.

Still dazed she looked up only to see Ken come down on her as he landed a double knee shot as he came back down from the air which took the wind out of her as she then passed out.

Ken turned back towards issei as he saw Issei was still lying in his pool of blood until he saw a flash of red and he then saw that as que to leave so he then picked up the unconscious Raynare and went back home.

Ken's house

Ken walked through the door as blood still dripped from his body as he entered through the front door as blood kept dripping from his open wounds.

Teletran 1 then scanned Ken as it assess his wounds.

"Dinobot grimlock has suffered extreme loss of blood and severe injuries must recover in CR chamber."

"Yeah I'll get to that teletran but first…"

Ken then took raynare and set her down on a bed as he went to the CR chamber.

 _A while later_

Raynare 's eyes began to open as she looked around at her surroundings as she saw she was no longer in the park with that pervert.

She looked down and saw she was still in her fallen angel attire.

"Ugh what happened I remember killing that hyoudou kid and then…"

Raynare then heard the door open and saw the same boy from the park.

"You!"

"Good you finally woke up."

Ken then set down a tray of food in front of her as she looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"You and I fought you tough but I won."

"Bullshit."

"If it's bullshit then why are you here in my home and I'm not dead?"

Raynare thought for a moment before she looked back at ken.

"So how did I get here then?"

"After I knocked you out I brought you here and then I put you here on the bed while I took care of some things."

"So you used me to fulfill your desires right?"

Ken looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb you played with me while I was unconscious right?"

"How could I play with you when you weren't awake besides what would would I even play while you were out cards?"

This caused Raynare to blink a couple times.

"Don't tell me he's completely innocent."

Ken noticed that Raynare kept staring him with her violet eyes until he snapped her out of it.

"What're you staring at?"

"Nothing."

Raynare then looked up at him again.

"I never got your name."

"Name's Ken."

"Okay."

Ken then took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Here cover yourself up and start eating."

Raynare took his jacket and put it over herself and started to eat the food in front of her.

Ken then walked toward the room door.

"I'm going to don't do anything stupid."

"Wait you're just going to leave me here but I could easily escape?"

"If you want to try it go ahead."

"But-"

However before raynare could finish Ken let out an animalistic growl that sounded identical to that of a tyrannosaurus.

Upon hearing this Raynare stopped talking but at the same time that growl made her go weak in her knees and she felt turned on really turned on.

"I never knew he could sound like such an animal I wonder what else I could bring out of him when we're on the bed together."

Ken then spoke up getting raynare out of her trance.

"If you want to leave there's the door but if you want to stay like I said before don't do anything stupid."

With that ken walked out of room and went to his own as he prepared to go to sleep with Raynare however she held Ken's jacket tight in her hand as she was conflicted.

 _"I could leave and go back to Kalawarner and Mittelt like this didn't happen but with Ken I feel different."_

Raynare then laid down on the bed put her hand over her heart before she took Ken's jacket brought into her chest and let out the cute squeal of a school as she kicked her legs up in the air before she calmed back down.

"I'm so simple."

"Well Ken it looks like I'm falling for you and I like it."

 _ **Ken Akabane /Grimlock: Yuma, Marion, Burnet, Karlamine,Gabriela(OC), Xuelan, Kuroka, rossweisse, Le Fay, Xenovia, Ravel,Serafall.**_

 _ **Yuma Karasuma/Swoop :Akeno,Irina.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ken woke up as sunlight had hit his face as he had gotten up. He went to the room raynare was in only to see he sleeping peacefully on the bed while clutching his jacket close to her with a smile on her face. Ken just rolled his eyes as he got dressed and went to school.

At Kuoh Academy

Ken was walking through the halls as he ran into issei,matsuda, and motohama as issei kept trying to convince them that Yuma was real. Ken knew she was real but he was surprised that matsuda and motohama didn't believe him.

Ken then turned as he heard how the three of them were going over to his house to watch some dvd porn as ken had no idea what that was.

It was then that ken walked away as he had other things to do until he heard issei call him.

"Hey Ken wanna come by with us after school?"

Then a couple of the school girls heard this and tried to convince their knight otherwise.

"Ken don't go with them!"

"Yeah if you do you'll be alone with no friends and a dumb pervert!"

"Please don't go Ken if you become one of them we'll have no one to keep us safe from their peeping!"

Ken then rolled his eyes at their concerns until he saw issei approach him.

"Ken as your friend I promised you I would teach you about women and this is one of the first steps."

"Trust me on this."

Ken raised one of his red eyes at issei until he figured that since he wasn't doing anything else he figured why not.

"Sure."

Upon hearing this most of the girls cried in anguish.

"No Ken why?"

"We lost our only protector to those three perverts!"

Ken then turned to the group of girls as he faced them.

"It's okay girls I'll be alright."

Upon hearing this most of the girls had their hearts melt.

(the girls speak in unison)

"Okay ken we believe you."

After school

Ken,Issei, and Motohama had met at matsuda's house as the four of them watched the dvd that was called "Kamen Pinkeye Rider".

Ken was still confused as he saw the female who was wearing all pink which hurt his eyes.

"How the hell can she stand all that color?"

Seeing no point anymore Ken got up,grabbed his bag and went home saying by to the others.

Ken walking down the street rubbed his eyes as he had never seen so much color and pink in his life.

He was going to have to wash his eyes when he got home.

Ken then heard a sound of something heading towards him as he managed to dodge just in time.

He then turned an saw a tall female with black wings behind her back as she descended to the ground.

Ken then got a better look at the female as she began to walk towards him.

She was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

Her attire consisted of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching mini skirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Ken then noticed her form a yellow light spear in her left hand.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb with me human I know you took her now… Where is she!"

The women then threw the light spear at ken only for him to put up his shield to block it as he jumped back only for him to cry out in pain as he then saw a second light spear pierced his right knee as he fell down on the sidewalk.

He then turned and saw another girl was a lot shorter than the current female as she was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes

Upon looking at the girl more closely ken saw what she was wearing as well.

She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Ken then saw the same pair of black wings sprout from her back.

"You should listen when Kalawarner is talking to you human."

"Don't worry though I'll take my time killing you since you'll be in the hands of the greatest fallen angel of all time."

Ken then got up as he pulled Mittelt's pink light spear out of his knee as he turned to face her.

"Shut up pint size."

"Fuck you human trash!"

Ken then saw a yellow light spear heading towards him but he dodged just in time even with his bad knee.

"Now Now Mittelt you shouldn't let this simple muscle bound brute get to you."

"But kalawarner he still has told us where she is yet."

"Don't worry he will."

Both fallen angels floated a good distance above Ken as they both threw their respective light spears towards ken only for him to bring up his shield and block the two incoming attacks.

"No way."

"He actually blocked that."

Ken then got up as he deactivated his shield and brought his sword as he pointed it at the two fallen angels.

"I don't know who you keep looking for but i don't know her."

Kalawarner then narrowed her dark blue eyes at the human in front of her.

"Stop playing dumb now I will ask you one more time human… Where is Raynare."

Ken's eyes then widened as he remembered that the person they were talking about was still sleeping at his house.

"If you want to get to her…"

Ken the readied his sword as he prepared to take on both fallen angels.

"... You'll have to get through me."

Back at ken's house

Raynare got up and stretched herself out a bit as she cutely rubbed her violet eyes.

She then saw ken's jacket as she hugged it again and let out a second school girl like squeal.

She then perked her head up and then turned left.

"I know those two magic energies, Kalawarner and Mittelt it'll be nice to see them again."

However her eyes began to widen in horror as she knew the third presence that was slowly dropping a stone in a lake.

"Ken!"

Raynare quickly put his jacket and tucked it away safely as her wings came from her back and she flew towards him as fast as she could.

"Please ken Please don't die on me."

On the street

Ken clutched his right arm as he used his sword as a crutch as he was on one knee while a little bit of blood was coming down his face.

However he still got up as he faced Kalawarner and Mittelt as he got up but was a bit groggy.

"Ha look at that Kalawarner he was talking shit earlier but now look at him."

"Ha your right Mittelt he looks pathetic now."

Ken then got up however due to the damage he had taken caused him to stumble as he backed up into the wall as he blood stained the wall behind him.

"Well Human time to die."

"But kalawarner he still hasn't told us where Ray-san is."

"Don't worry about it Mittelt we'll get the information from his corpse."

The two fallen angels then threw their light spears before a new light spear cut the other two off surprising both Kalawarner and Mittelt.

It was then that Raynare then came down it front of both Kalawarner and Mittelt.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt I'm glad to see you both again."

"Raynare."

"Ray-san."

Then both female fallen angels hugged raynare like she had been gone for years on end.

"Raynare!"

"Ray-san!"

"Why are you two crying?"

Kalawarner who was still crying a bit began to wipe away some of her tears as she faced her friend.

"We had heard that you'd been beaten and you hadn't come back in two days."

"Well Kalawarner may have been worried but I knew you'd be alright."

Kalawarner just smirked and turned towards Mittelt.

"Says the girl who kept on stress eating and rocking in the corner for 5 hours straight."

Mittelt then turned red.

"Y-You shut up about that!"

Ken then chuckled as he got up causing Raynare,Kalawarner, and Mittelt to turn in his direction.

"Looks like you're all back together well I'm going home."

Raynare then looked at ken with surprise due to his injuries.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah also could you tell your friend to let down the big circle so I can go home."

Kalawarner then released the barrier as ken began to head back home but not before he walked up to the three fallen angels with a peaceful smile until he then bobbed all three of them on their heads as they covered their bumps.

Raynare covered her bump in a cute manner as small tear pools formed in her violet eyes while kalawarner and mittelt just grunted in pain.

"Ow ken what was that for?"

Raynare was still cutely rubbing her bruise as she faced Ken.

"THAT'S FOR ALMOST KILLING ME!"

After Ken had shouted and hit all three fallen angels on the head Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt flew back to the church where they had all made their current base.

When raynare landed along with Kalawarner and Mittelt behind her only for the three of them to be greeted by a man whose attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"Welcome back Raynare glad to see you weren't dead after all."

"Hello dohnaseek."

"You don't have to sound so upset to see me anyway you should get some rest at least that nun from the church is coming here in a couple days and we need to be ready."

Raynare just sighed as she walked back to her room for some sleep.

As Raynare went to her quarters and to get some sleep she held up kens jacket as she wouldn't stop looking at it with desire in her eyes but that stopped when mittelt grabbed the jacket.

"So ray-san who's the jacket from?"

"None of your business Mittelt now give it back!"

Raynare jumped and used her wings to try and catch mittelt only for the loli fallen angel to pass the jacket to Kalawarner.

"So raynare this jacket belongs to that boy earlier?"

"Maybe so what if it is?"

Kalawarner then looked over the jacket before tossing it back to raynare who held onto it even tighter than before.

"However I can see why you fell for him raynare with looks and a body like his now it makes sense."

Knowing where this was going raynare immediately flew up in Kalawarner's face.

"Back off I saw him first."

"Which led you to getting your ass kicked and us going to rescue you."

"Oh be quiet Mittelt anyway I'm getting some rest."

"Night."

"She's got it bad kalawarner."

"Very bad mittelt very bad."

Back at Ken's place

"Teletran 1 what'd you get from Yumma's head while she was out?"

"Accessing recovered data… found fallen angel Raynare was originally ordered to watch over Issei's sacred gear but then order was changed from observe to kill."

"Can you search to find who gave order?"

"Understood beginning data search… search found orders came from leader designated Kokabiel."

"What his aim?"

"Unclear may need more data."

"Arrgh fine."

"Wait teletran one is it possible that yumma is being used by this kokateal guy?"

"Possibly data does indicate something bigger but still will need more data for further investigation."

"Ugh fine it'll wait until tomorrow might as well get some rest."

Next morning at Kuoh

Ken's day was normal as most days at school would be except for the fact that his friend issei had become a devil at least that's what Rias had told him this morning when they had met.

Flashback

Ken approached rias who was about to enter the building.

"Rias."

"Oh good morning ken."

"How is issei here shouldn't he be you know dead?"

"Oh that well I just reincarnated him as one of my servants."

"Why?"

"Well for starters he has potential and I know he'll be better as time goes on."

"How?"

However before the conversation could continue first class was about to start which caused rais to leave ken as she was going inside.

"Sorry ken we'll talk more later."

Flashback end

Ken sighed at Rias's response this morning as he went to lunch and the rest of his day.

Afterschool Occult research club

Ken had come into the club as he sat down on the couch next to koneko as he began to munch on his apple while she was eating a bar of chocolate however ken then noticed an odd scent on koneko so he quick used his nose and smelled the scent again until something in his head clicked.

"Koneko smells like Kuroka but why they aren't alike at all."

Ken was then snapped back to reality when Kiba entered the club room with issei behind him.

He saw issei's perverted face when he saw koneko on the couch as he could tell he was imaging perverted things.

Ken heard water running as he could only guess Rias was in the shower why she was in there now he was not sure why.

He then turned to see akeno introducing herself to issei as he had the same perverted look on his face.

Getting annoyed at his antics ken got up and uppercutted Issei through the club roof as he came falling back down ken reared his arm back and socked him right in the jawline.

Koneko gave ken a thumbs up as ken sat back down on the couch.

Ken then turned his head and saw rias come out of the shower.

"I see everyone's here thanks for coming you too ken."

Ken just rolled his eyes at Rias as she explained to issei what had happened with Raynare aka yumma and how he was now a devil.

Issei then turned towards ken as he was sitting on the chair bored.

"Hey rias if I'm a devil then what about ken?"

"Oh ken's a human like you once were."

"What why does he still get to be human?"

"Issei ken was a special case you wouldn't understand."

Issei then noticed how Rias and the other members of the club's eyes were now a downcast.

Issei then stopped asking about it as he turned towards ken.

"Hey it's good to see you again man."

"Hmp sure."

The two friends fist bumped as ken then got up and was heading towards the door.

"Leaving already ken?"

"I'm done for the day rias I'm going now before I get bored even more and start breaking shit."

Rias then chuckled a bit.

"Alright ken see you tomorrow."

As ken was leaving the club he took out his phone and dialed koneko.

"Hey koneko can you come by I need help on some work."

"Sure."

At ken's house

Ken had gotten through the door as he approached teletran 1.

"Teletran 1 have you gotten through journal yet?"

"Devil science journal translated… stored notes and data in backup systems."

"At least that's good."

Ken then took out the piece of paper that kuroka had given him and put it on the floor.

"How the hell this supposed to work?"

Then the magic circle began to glow purple as there was a flash of light.

Ken covered his red eyes and when the light died down standing in front of him was Kuroka who looked more than happy to see him.

"Aw I knew you missed me Nya~"

Kuroka then leaned in as she gave ken a small peck on the cheek.

"So I can assume you made your choice?"

"Keep your top on that's not why I called you."

Kuroka's hazel eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Then why'd you call me here then?"

"Just have a seat and wait."

"Alright Nya~"

Then the door opened as Koneko walked into the house only to be on guard as she saw her former sister.

"S-Shirone."

"What're you doing here Kuroka?"

"Now shirone is that anyway to treat someone you haven't seen in a long while?"

"I'd be better if you weren't here."

Koneko then felt herself being picked up from behind as she then saw ken pick her up like a toy and then set her down on the couch across from Kuroka.

"Ken why is she here?"

"I want answers."

Both koneko and Kuroka looked at ken confused.

Ken then pointed at koneko then at kuroka.

"Koneko why do you smell like her?"

Upon hearing this koneko froze as kuroka just layed back on the couch relaxed.

"I figured your nose might pick it up sooner or later well the reason why she smells like me is because me and shirone are sisters."

Ken was left surprised at the sudden revelation.

"Wait if you two are sisters then why do you hate her koneko."

"I hate her because she killed our master and abandoned me."

Kuroka's eyes were filled of hurt at her sister's statement.

"She was drunk of her strength and killed our master and then abandoned me."

"Error statement is false."

Both sisters looked around the room as to where the voice came from.

Then they both looked down to see a gold and blue sphere rise in the center of the table.

"Carbon life form koneko current statement about other life form called kuroka is incorrect."

"What would you know?"

"Analyzed devil science journal conclusion reached… current devil house leader planned to experiment on koneko reason: create new super devil. To prevent this measure Kuroka killed master to save koneko then called criminal and fled premise."

Koneko was in complete shock as she began to hold her head and slowly started to cry in denial.

"It's not true, it's not true."

Ken then picked her up by her collar and set her down on the couch.

"You two need time to talk I'm getting something to eat."

With that ken left the room leaving the two fromer sisters to talk out their 'differences'.

"Shirone."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why'd you abandoned me leave me behind!"

"Shirone I was doing it to protect you."

"LIAR!"

Koneko in her anger punched the table in half as hot tears stung her face.

"Liar if you wanted to protect me then why didn't you come back for me."

Koneko's tears kept falling as her voice was full of sadness and regret.

"They told me you had abandoned me left me for dead I didn't believe them but you never came and soon I had believed them that they were right."

Koneko clenched her hands into fists on her lap.

"My own sister left me what else was I to do if rias hadn't found me then then-"

However before Koneko could finish she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Shirone I'm sorry I wanted to go back go back and get my little sister but I never got the chance so I'm sorry."

Koneko then cried a little more as she wrapped her own arms around kuroka and hugged her back.

Kuroka then let go of Koneko as she took her seat on the other couch.

"H-Hey Kuroka."

"Yeah."

As koneko was trying to speak a blush of embarrassment came across her face as she tried to get the words out.

"What is it Shirone?"

"C-Can I be your little sister again?"

Kuroka was caught off guard at koneko's statement she had asked her if they could be sisters again like before.

"I-I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Can I be your little sister again if you'll be my big sister?"

Overjoyed Kuroka hugged Koneko tight in a loving hug.

"Of course I'll be your sister again shirone."

"T-thank you Kuro-no thank you big sis."

The two sisters hugged it out until they heard footsteps and saw ken standing in the doorway munching on a bar of granola.

"Well you two made up."

Embarrassed the two sisters moved to opposite ends of the couch each sporting a blush on their face.

"Well why don't you two stay for a night?"

"Ken-senpai why?"

"Well it late and last thing I need is you getting stolen."

Kuroka then got up and stretched a bit.

"I don't mind Nya~"

As the two sisters went to bathe ken got changed and went to his room.

In the bathroom

Kuroka was washing her self up as was koneko.

"Big sis."

"Yeah?"

"I still won't use Senjutsu."

"You're still scared aren't you shirone?"

Koneko just nodded as she then felt the arms and breasts of her sister hug her from behind.

"It's alright I won't force you but you may have to use it later down the road and I'll help you when that happens."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Now show me your ears."

Koneko gave her sister a confused look.

"It's okay I just want to see my little sister's ears and tail again."

Koneko looked up and saw her sister was sporting her black cat ears and tails.

So koneko took a deep breath and from her back side sprouted a white cat tail and on top of her head was two white cat ears.

Kuroka then petted her sisters head before bringing her into another hug.

"I think you look cuter with your ears and tail."

Koneko then blushed at her sisters compliment.

"T-Thanks big sis."

After both nekos were done in the bath everyone in the house had gone to bed while someone had been watching all this from the roof of a different house.

"Well Albion I think she seems a lot more happier now wouldn't you agree?"

On the young man's back was a pair of white and blue wings.

"I'd have to agree Vali she does seem more upbeat."

"Still Albion that human Ken Akabane I sense something else within him like a great ancient primal rage."

"I also sensed it to vali let me guess you plan on fighting him once he's at the peak of this 'primal rage'?"

"Of course Albion however there is also one extra positive to this."

"Oh and what's that?"

"At least now She won't keep asking me to have her kids that'll be his problem now."

"I see well we should probably be getting back anyways."

"You're right probably shouldn't keep arthur or Biko waiting."

With that the figure flew off into the night leaving Ken,Koneko,and Kuroka to a quiet night's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Credit for this goes to my Beta Reader SilverXScythe66.

Chapter 5

The morning sun rise as the light beams hit ken's face as his red eyes opened to the morning light.

"Ugh stupid sun wasn't that bright on Cybertron."

Ken then got up from his bed as he walked down the hall for some breakfast however one sight in the room of Koneko and Kuroka caught his attention.

He saw both sisters were sleeping next to each other with a cute expression on their faces and ken also noticed both sisters had their cat ears and tails as he saw Koneko's white tail wrapped around Kuroka's black tail.

"Hmph glad to see they're getting along better now to make myself some food."

Kuroka was the first one out of bed as she let out a yawn and gave herself a little scratch behind one of her ears.

"Mmmm best sleep I've ever had."

She then looked down and saw her sister sleeping peacefully as she gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Thanks for being my sister again Shirone."

Then the smell of food hit Kuroka's nose as her stomach let out a growl as she got up and walked toward the kitchen where she saw Ken who was making himself some pancakes.

She then stealthy snuck up behind ken as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pushed her breasts into his back which caused him to go stiff for a moment before going back to what he was doing.

"You never told me you could cook Nya~"

"You never asked also could you remove your chest from my back."

Kuroka's face then dawn a sultry smile as she only further pushed her breasts into his back.

"What's wrong don't you like feeling my body on you like this Nya~?"

"No not really."

However Kuroka knew he was lying since his body was shaking from her touch so she decided to amp it up a bit.

"You know since my sister is still asleep we can have some 'fun' before that I think that couch looks nice don't you Nya~?"

However before Ken could break both figures heard a deadpanned voice coming from the doorway.

"Big sis what're you doing?"

"Morning Shirone."

Koneko then got in the way of ken and Kuroka with Ken mentally thanking primus for her intervention.

"Big sis I don't think ken-sempai needs to be growing a chub at this early in the morning."

"Aww don't worry Shirone I was just making sure ken remembered our promise Nya~"

Koneko then got up in Ken's face as her hazel eyes stared down his red eyes.

"What's promise?"

Kuroka then spoke up getting her sister's attention.

"Well Shirone in return for helping ken with his brain damage he promised me some kittens in return."

Koneko's eyes then widened before a light blush tainted her cheeks in embarrassment.

"K-Kittens as in?"

Kuroka only nodded as she gave the side of Ken's face a small lick which caused Koneko to blush an even darker shade of red from her sister's actions.

Kuroka then back off and took a seat at the table.

"Enough talk I'm hungry Nya~"

"Me too."

Ken then rolled his eyes at the two sisters as he then slid a plate of pancakes in front of both of them along with some syrup.

"Here enjoy made them myself."

Kuroka and Koneko then each took a bit only for their eyes to widen in enjoyment as they both scarfed down the pancakes as fast as they could surprisingly without choking.

After finishing Kuroka changed into her kimono and said goodbye to her sister and her lover as she left via the magic circle.

"Ken-sempai, Rias wants us to go to club."

"Why there I don't even think we have school today."

"We don't go there just during school you know."

"Ugh fine."

Ken then noticed Koneko retract her cat ears and tail as she now looked like her average self.

"Come on Ken-sempai let's go."

"Fine."

As the two walked out of ken's house and towards the research club ken then felt Koneko hug him in the back.

"Ken-sempai thanks for bringing me and my sister back I-I really appreciate it."

"No problem Koneko just trying to help since you always seemed so sad and distant."

"How'd you know that?"

"I guess your eyes spoke for you."

"Oh."

"Ken -sempai I swear I'll help you find your teammates."

"Thanks Koneko."

At the Occult Research Club

Ken and Koneko had made it into the club room to see rias scolding Issei about the dangers of the church.

The two of them were greeted by Rias.

"Where have you two been?"

Ken was about to explain minus the whole Kuroka thing when Koneko stopped him.

"I stayed the night at Ken-sempai's house Buchou."

Upon hearing this Issei then fell into a comical depression as a rain cloud came over him only for him to rush up into ken's face.

"Ken!"

"What Issei?"

"How'd you do it?"

"What?"

"How'd you get Koneko over your house (gasp) does that mean your following my lessons!"

Ken knew what lessons Issei meant as did Koneko.

Comical tears of joy streamed down his face.

"That's the way ken I knew my lessons would help you-"

Before Issei could finish he received an uppercut from Koneko which sent reeling into the wall.

"Suck it pervert."

"Ara,Ara Koneko that wasn't very nice."

"It's his own fault Akeno-sempai for being a pervert."

Later that evening

Rias and the rest ORC along with ken had made their way to an abandoned building.

"Why are we here rias?"

"We're here ken because there have been reports of a stray devil here."

Ken then raised his brow in confusion.

"What like a lost dog?"

Koneko shook her head no as rias explained.

"A stray devil is a devil who kills or runs away from their master."

"Oh I see."

Ken then cracked his knuckles as he and the rest of the ORC walked into the building.

Ken then heard a female voice.

"What is that I smell it smells sour and sweet."

What Ken saw next made shockwave's experiments look nice as the stray came into the light ken saw it had the upper half of a women but the bottom half had four or more legs and a mouth at the bottom with a lot of hair.

Ken then saw a giant ball of webs up on the ceiling.

Koneko then took a smell and her eyes widened.

As Koneko had picked up a scent similar to ken that smelled like a dinosaur.

Ken then saw rias approach the stray devil as it was taller than ken even though he was taller than most everyone else in the club.

"Stray devil Viser your punishment for leaving your master to fulfill your own desires is death."

"Shut your mouth you stupid red hair whore your just jealous that your breasts will never be as luscious as these."

Ken heard enough he was pissed when someone insulted him but when someone insulted his friends that's when the gloves came off.

Ken then opened his palm at his side as his sword came out and he walked towards Viser.

"Hey ugly!"

Viser turned and saw an angry ken walking towards her his eyes full of rage.

"Well,Well it looks like that redhead needs help of a human the standards of devils have really gone down since I left my mas-"

Before she could finish a resounding crack echoed throughout the building as ken punched Viser into a wall.

"I'm going to crush you."

"Ahh stupid I'll stain this place with your blood!"

"Bring it."

Ken then immediately rushed Viser as he jumped up and thrust his sword right into her eye as her blood began to rush out as she cried out in pain.

Ken then pulled out his sword and was going to strike again but not before viser grabbed him in one of her hands as she was going to pop him into her mouth.

"Snack Time!"

Then before she could blink one of her arms was cut clean off as ken then fell but landed on his feet.

Ken turned to his right and saw Kiba with a sword in hand.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"True but we didn't want you hogging all the fun."

Ken then pulled his sword out of ground and rushed Viser again as she reached to grab him ken grabbed her arm and began to pull with Viser only laughing in response.

"Ha stupid human is that supposed to hurt your pathetic!"

The devil's then noticed ken being surrounded by an orange aura as he let out a cry of rage.

"DON'T INSULT ME!"

Then to everyone in the room surprise including Viser ken then ripped her arm clean off and smacked her with it as he sent her flying across the room.

Ken then saw her get back up and eat Koneko only for the white haired junior to bust her way out of her stomach.

"Hey Koneko."

Koneko then turned and walked towards Ken.

"Yeah Ken-sempai."

"Throw me."

Koneko nodded as she put her hands together as ken then stepped on her hands as he moved her arms up as ken was launched up as he raised his sword towards viser who was still recovering.

She then looked up only to see ken flying towards her as ken drove his sword through her throat as blood began pouring out of her throat and mouth.

As ken pulled his sword out of her throat as it was still covered in some blood he then saw Akeno striking her with lightning and judging by the look on her face and her tone of voice shows that she was liking it.

"Oh great she uses lighting and she enjoys seeing people in pain. She's just like Sharpshot. Stupid bug."

Rias then approached the dying Viser as she destroyed her with a ball of crimson magic.

"Huuh, h-hey who's there?"

Kiba then looked up to the ball of web on the ceiling.

"Well Bucho it looks like that person is still alive up there."

"Hey if anyone can hear me a little help."

Ken then stopped as he knew that voice all too well.

Ken then ran under the web ball as he called out to the person.

"Swoop is that you?"

"Grimlock I knew I heard your voice mind giving me a hand?"

"Yeah hold on."

Ken then picked up his sword and threw it at the support of the web ball as it broke and began to fall.

However what happened next was a surprise to all the devils in the room.

"Ahhhhh!"

Swoop upon falling transformed into a robot pteranodon which had everyone except ken surprised by this.

Swoop flew around a couple times before he smacked into one of the support pillars and began to spin out of control.

"Whoa,whoa incoming!"

Swoop then barreled right into Akeno as the two of them were sent crashing into the wall.

"Ugh gotta work on my steering."

However, as Swoop was starting to recover from what his landing he saw right in front of his blue eyes was a pair of striped panties.

Swoop then immediately got up startled.

Akeno then got up and dusted herself off and got a better look at boy in front of her.

He looked like he was around 16. He was on the short side the same height as Issei.

His attire consisted of a red jacket with an under shirt that had the design a top view of a pteranodon head except the head was gold and the eyes were blue except said shirt was torn to bits so he had a jacket on over his bare chest.

Looking down towards the lower half he wore black-gray shorts and he wore red and yellow tennis shoes. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair was short and red.

On Swoop's neck was a necklace with the Autobot insignia dangling in front.

Akeno looked him over up and down and so far she likes what she saw.

Her eyes then stopped at his well-toned abs and chest.

Despite his size and stature he was actually well built.

"Sorry about crashing into you lost my balance there."

Swoop rubbed the back of his head and flashed her a child-like smile.

Akeno then felt her heart skip a beat before she took a breath. "So did you like what you saw when you crashed into me?~"

Akeno knew full well Swoop and seen her underwear now she wanted to see if he was a pervert like Issei was.

"Well I mean should I like what I saw I mean there just underwear it's no big deal?"

"Are you sure about that if you want I could give you another peak?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Well, well not only is he cute and well built, but he's also innocent like ken I'm going to have so much fun."

However before the conversation between the Akeno and swoop could go any further Issei ran in front of Swoop his eyes sparkling.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change into that dinosaur that was fucking amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah that was the coolest!"

"Heh thanks…"

"Issei, my name's Issei."

Swoop then turned around and saw Grimlock walking out. "Come on Swoop let's go."

"Coming boss!"

Swoop then ran to catch up with Grimlock as he did he turned around to say bye to the rest of the devils.

"See ya."

Rias and the other devils waved bye but they were still in shock at seeing Swoop transform into a dinosaur.

"Well I wasn't expecting that were any of you?"

Issei's eyes were still sparkling in wonder.

"I thought it was awesome Rias."

Rias smiled at Issei's admiration and adorableness.

"Alright everyone let's head back."

(Everyone speaks in unison.)

"Aye Buchou!"

With Grimlock and swoop

"So Swoop remind me how you got captured by that stray?"

"Well Grimlock you see…"

Flashback

The space bridge explodes in a flash of light and fire.

Swoop then turned to Slug and Snarl, "We gotta go find Grimlock!"

"I agree with Swoop on this one."

As Snarl and Swoop were about to go down Slug grabbed them both by their shoulders. "Hold on you two."

"Slug we can't wait Grimlock needs our help."

"I know snarl but as much as I want to safe boss too we need a plan."

"What do you got in mind?"

"Give me a minute."

Slug then walked over to the main computer on the observation deck as he grabbed a mini device and plugged it into the main computer as data began to transfer from the main computer into the device.

After Slug completed the transfer he unplugged the device and tucked it away.

"I just transferred all the data from the computers to the device that I'll hold onto."

"How is that going to help us?"

"It now tracks Autobot signals specifically Dinobot signals and it's picking up his signal."

"Alright let's get going!"

"Snarl you good can you still transform?"

Snarl clutched his side that had stopped sparking.

"Y-Yeah Swoop I'm good."

All three Dinobots the transformed and went to the ground zero of the space bridge explosion.

Space bridge crash ground zero

After arriving they transformed to robot mode as they searched the area.

Slug then tapped the side of his head with two fingers.

"Swoop you see anything up there?"

"Negative Slug I got no visuals you sure that scanner is reading Grimlock's signal?"

Snarl then joined in on the conversation over the com channel.

"It's got to swoop he's got be alive somewhere."

"Snarl's right swoop we gotta keep searching."

The scanner started beeping like crazy.

"Swoop, Snarl over here scanners picked up something."

"On our way."

All three Dinobots then arrived at a pile of wreckage as slug moved it all they saw nothing.

"Well slug I don't see anything."

Snarl then walked forward only for something to zap him back.

"Ow what the scrap was that?"

Swoop looked at it closer and saw that it was like a thin wall of some kind.

Then a symbol appeared in the form a purple snake that was shaped like an infinity symbol as a portal appeared in front of the three Dinobots.

"Well should we go in?"

"We should but this thing has me feeling uneasy."

"Snarl, Slug this thing is our ticket to finding Grimlock now I'm going through what about you two?"

Both slug and snarl looked at each other then back at the portal in front of them before they both nodded.

"Alright you two see you on the other side."

As the three Dinobots went through there was a flash of blinding light as the three Dinobots were engulfed.

*Kuoh Japan 8 days earlier*

Swoop got up his head pounding and his eyes still trying to adjust however when he looked down he saw instead of metallic hands he had human hands instead.

Confused he ran until he found a stream as he peered down into the water he saw his appearance had changed into that of a human.

"Swoop then tapped his ear quick however when he tried to contact Slug or Snarl all he got was static."

Swoop then pulled something out of his ear which was a small black sphere with the Autobot symbol on it.

"Huh this must be my communicator to the others well I'll just keep it in my ear and keep trying to contact the others."

"Well better start looking around I wonder…"

Swoop then tried to transform but nothing happened so he tried a couple more times only for him to go to a knee and become extremely sweaty.

"Ah come on there's got to be some way I can get my wings back!"

Swoop then calmed down and tried one last time except this time metal pteranodon wings that had red on the tips of both wings came out from his back so swoop then got an idea.

He then proceeded to scale a tall apartment building until he was on the roof.

Looking down from the top of the building he jumped thinking imagining himself taking flight with the wind between his wings and then it happened.

At will Swoops human body then began to change form and like that Swoop was then transformed into his pteranodon mode as he took flight.

Flashback end

Ken then turned to swoop who was walking with both hands behind his head.

"Let me guess Swoop you then flew into that warehouse and got captured...honestly I thought I was stupid."

"Big talk for a walking tank."

The two Dinobot comrades stared each other down before swoop smiled and ken just rolled his eyes.

"I see so this is where the two of you were."

Both humans spun around to see someone standing before them.

He was a tall man as his height indicated he was about as tall as swoop but Ken still had him dwarfed in size.

The man wore a shirt that was a mixture if red, some blue and gray in the middle. His eyes were yellow and his hair was black. He wore gray pants that had red decals going down the side of each pants leg. Over his neck was a necklace with the Autobot symbol.

"Well I dare say I'm overjoyed to see both my comrades alive and well although being honest I already hypothesized the two of you would survive based on your durability."

Ken wasn't sure who the current person was in front of them but swoop had a pretty good idea since he had heard that kind of speech once before.

"No way Perceptor!"

Ken then looked surprised as he blinked twice.

"Ah yes it is me swoop in the actual flesh."

Perceptor then turned towards ken who was still standing there confused.

"How the hell are you Perceptor you look nothing like him."

"Ah yes my appearance is not my original Cybertronian form granted but then again neither you or swoop look like yourself either."

"He's not wrong Grimlock."

Ken just rolled his eyes before he narrowed his red eyes back at Perceptor.

"Prove it."

"Very well then if I must… During preparation for the Ark's launch from Cybertron you along with the other Dinobots left your post with no word to Optimus leaving Iacon under siege to Megatron and his forces."

Ken wasn't going to lie this was accurate and now that he was hearing it out loud it sounded like he left the Autobots to die.

"However for what seemed like cycles Optimus had received your call about the spacebridge that was being used by shockwave and then after that the rest is history."

"All right tech head I believe you."

"I see your still name calling."

"Now how did you end up here?"

Perceptor then began to walk away as he was motioning for both Grimlock and swoop to follow him.

"We'll as the humans say 'walk and talk'."

"Fine."

"I'm cool with it."

The three Autobots began their trek back through the town towards ken's newly acquired house.

"So Perceptor how'd you get here?"

"Ah yes the big question that's spinning in your mind like how a molecular fuse spins before it gives power to the main terminal it's plugged into."

Ken then gave Perceptor a confused look his face turned into a scowl.

"Anyway after the ark and the nemesis were in deadlock the portal was pulling both ships in as Optimus had ordered most personal into the stasis pods aboard the ark to avoid capture and we did however before my pod put me into stasis I saw both the ark and the nemesis go into the portal badly damaged."

"Makes sense so what happened next?"

"Well after my pod ejected it sent me into stasis a crash jolted and tossed me around my pod and when I awoke I can gained a new appearance like the two of you have."

Perceptor then walked over a couple fallen tree branches as did Swoop and Grimlock.

"After I got out of my damaged escape pod I salvage everything I could from the wreck and built a makeshift scanner poorly made even in my hands however I detected a signal from Teletran 1 and after that I guess you could say I moved in."

"Okay?"

"Anyway Grimlock you might be interested to know that Teletran 1 captured three prisoners who attempted to break in."

At this mention ken's eyes went wide for a brief moment.

"Were they Deceptions?"

"They didn't have the insignia but I put them in force field cube until then."

"All right let's have a look at these prisoners."

*At Ken's house*

Perceptor, Swoop, and Grimlock all made it through the front door.

"Wow boss it seems like all those events only happened within seven days or less."

"Indeed it is very odd."

"Both of you focus."

All three men then heard a whirring sound as they saw a blue eye come down from the ceiling and scan the three of them.

"Welcome back Autobots, Grimlock, and Perceptor also greetings Autobot swoop."

"Now tech head were these prisoners at?"

"Ah right come follow me they're down stairs."

Perceptor then led the two Dinobots down some stairs into a renovated lab/development room.

"Wow looks like the nerve center back at Iacon… you built all this?"

"Of course not swoop I just inputted a logarithmic code into Teletran 1s main core processor and had it best give me the best layout to my old accommodations back on Cybertron."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it to you later."

Perceptor then led them to a door as he pushed a couple buttons and then form the door was a blue containment cube which held the three prisoners who were none other than Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt as the three of them were pissed at the scientist who had captured them.

"Ah good to see you three are still lively as always."

Raynare glared daggers at Perceptor with her violet eyes. "I swear when I get out of here I'll turn you into a fucking pincushion!"

"Now, now you and I know that you and your friends can't do anything while you're in that containment cube in fact the chance of you getting out is 1 million point 5 to 1 percent."

Raynare along with both Kalawarner and Mittelt wanted nothing more than to impale Perceptor until he moved out of the way to reveal ken standing in the doorway.

"Ken!"

"Yuma!"

"Tech head!"

"Yes what is it Grimlock… wait you know these three ladies?"

"I only know the one in the middle now let them go."

"Are you sure for all we know they could try to kill you."

"She was in my house for two nights and I'm still functioning so I'm fine."

"Alright but I'm still keeping an eye on them."

Perceptor then deactivated the containment cube which dropped all three fallen angels on their butts.

Ken then walked over to Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt as the three fallen angels got up and dusted themselves off.

"I see you got my message."

"Yeah I did unfortunately we had to deal with that asshole over there."

Ken followed Raynare's pointer finger to see her pointing at Perceptor with hatred in her violet eyes.

Perceptor then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not my fault you three couldn't break through an energy containment device even a simple Autobot soldier would be able to find his way out of there."

Raynare was seething at this point as both Kalawarner and Mittelt had to hold her back from stabbing him.

Ken then walked over and bobbed Raynare on her head as she was covering her bump while sporting a cute face as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Ow Ken, what was that for?"

"Last thing I need is you trying to kill one of my comrades in my home now everyone upstairs now."

Everyone currently present was now sitting in the living room as the three Autobots were sitting across from the three fallen angels.

"I wanted you here because I think you're being used."

This caused all eyes of the fallen angels to widen in surprise at that current statement.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well while you were out I had Teletran one look through your mind for information."

Raynare then shot up off the couch and stared right into Ken's eyes with a look of hurt and violation.

"Why would you do that?"

It was then that Perceptor spoke up causing everyone to turn towards him.

"Raynare was it?... you have to understand form ken's perspective he was only doing to make sure you weren't plotting to kill him in his sleep or something not out of the realm of possibility."

Raynare then sat back down buying what Perceptor had said as Kalawarner then spoke up getting the three males attention.

"Who would you say is using us?"

"Teletran 1 said someone named Dohnaseek is using you three to take blame for the death of some random nun girl."

The three fallen angels eyes widened as they knew which random nun ken was referring to as each one of them became inwardly pissed.

"Th-That trench coat fedora wearing bastard!"

"I know your angry Mittelt I am two."

"Oh yeah then why are you so calm Kalawarner?"

"I sound calm Mittelt because I'm thinking about how I can tear that bastard apart."

Then Swoop spoke up getting the attention of the three.

"Hey so who gave you your orders in the first place?"

"The one who gave me my orders to observe Hyoudou was Azazel."

"Who's this Azazel guy?"

Raynare then spoke about Azazel like a girl admiring her crush.

"So based off what you've said I can only hypothesize that your orders must have changed."

"Well yeah Kokabiel then said Azazel had ordered me to kill him instead."

It was then that all three Autobots turned towards each other then looked back at Raynare as Perceptor was the first among the three of them to question her.

"You never bothered question this Kokabiel to actually confirm if these orders came from Azazel himself?"

"W-Well no I didn't'."

Ken then bonked her over her head again as he had a small scowl on his face.

"You dumbass!"

"Ow why do you have to keep hitting me?"

"Boss is only hitting you because you were easily fooled."

"Swoop is right since you never questioned the orders of Kokabiel since he clearly put Dohnaseek in charge and let you three take the fall for it."

"Wait why do you care what happens to us three since we each tried to kill you?"

Ken then spoke in a solemn tone.

"In my eyes even though you tried to kill my friends I know your innocent and no one deserves to be used by anyone for any reason.

Ken then clenched his fist as he remembered shockwave's capture and how he was going to use them as his perfect soldiers.

Perceptor then spoke up breaking the silence.

"Look at the fact of the matter is the last thing you three need is punishment for a crime you didn't commit."

Raynare then quick bowed before going to the door as Kalawarner and Mittelt followed suit.

"Thanks Ken for everything."

Raynare then sported a small blush before she, Kalawarner and Mittelt took flight into the night sky.

"Well you two we'd better get some sleep and Perceptor swoop could use some extra firepower you got anything for him?"

Perceptor then nodded before going to the living room table and pulled up a blue screen with different weapon designs on it.

"Since I managed to archive all of Cybertrons weapons before we left I should at best be able to remake some of the weapons however my resources are limited and I'm not familiar with this world."

"Alright Perceptor we'll get you materials tomorrow but first can you get the sky spy up and running to give us a layout?"

Perceptor still at the blue screen pushed some buttons as he began activating the sky spy.

"Alright Grimlock the sky spy is now up and running and should give me a full scan of the area by tomorrow."

"That's good I'm going to bed you guys should to."

"Alright Grimlock."

"Makes sense as our human bodies require different means of preservation so fair enough."

As ken was about to lay down and sleep he then saw he got a text from Issei as he pulled out his phone and saw the text message on the screen.

"Hey Ken, do you want to hang out tomorrow being honest as my friend I need to talk to about something."

Ken then replied sure as he put away his phone only for him to hear a soft sound.

"Nya."

He then looked up on his bed only to see a black cat had curled up on the bed and had fallen fast asleep.

Too tired to even bother with Kuroka at the moment ken then fell asleep without a single care.

However on the screen for Teletran 1s sky spy something appeared on the screen.

"Dinobot signature detected beginning source isolation."

Teletran 1 then began to zoom in on the signal as it was located at the abandoned church on the hill.

In the church basement

Dohnaseek and another taller individual were walking through the halls.

"So this is him huh?... The dinobot?"

The tall individual walking next to Dohnaseek spoke with a raspy psychotic tone to it.

"Well, well it's been too long since I've seen him I think I should play with him a bit now THAT will really get my blood flowing."

Dohnaseek then put his arm out in front stopping the taller individual.

"Hold on bug that's not-"

However before he could finish a fist slammed him in the face.

"I'd advise if you didn't call me that little crow and don't worry I'll keep my part of the bargain as I was instructed to by his orders anyways."

"Good now then everything is going into motion."

As Dohnaseek was walking the other figure was walking behind him a little slower.

"Soon I'll get my revenge on those Dinobots and when I do I'm going to enjoy myself so much."

 _ **Ken Akabane /Grimlock: Yuma, Marion, Burnet, Karlamine,Gabriela(OC), Xuelan, Kuroka, rossweisse, Le Fay, Xenovia, Ravel,Serafall,Kunou.**_ (Complete)

 _ **Yuma Karasuma/Swoop :Akeno,Irina,** **Elmenhilde.**_ (Complete)

 ** _Endo Nijimura/ Snarl:Asia_**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5: Part II

Ken woke up the next morning as he rises up from his bed only to see that Kuroka who was a cat last night had left earlier.

Ken for once glad that he didn't have to deal Kuroka's morning teasing as he got up and got dressed so he can go meet Issei at the fountain square where he had asked to meet him.

*At the fountain square*

Ken walked towards the main square only to see Issei sitting on the bench in thought before he called to him.

"Hey Issei!"

Hearing his name called he saw Ken walking towards him wearing a black hoodie with a shirt underneath with a t-rex design on it. His bottoms were some simple black and gray pants with red and yellow shoes.

"Hey Issei you sent me a text, wanted to talk?"

"Yeah look I got some stuff to tell you if you're willing to listen buddy."

"Alright start talking."

Ken listened to Issei as he told him everything that had happened to him from Raynare killing him, to his meeting with Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner who both tried to kill him, him meeting and befriending Asia, even his meeting with Freed and having to leave Asia behind to that white haired bastard and the fallen angels.

"Wow Issei sounds like you've been through a lot huh?"

"Yeah I have-"

Issei then stopped mid-sentence getting Ken confused until he followed Issei's line of sight and saw a girl wearing the outfit of a nun with blonde hair and green eyes and has an air of innocence to her.

Issei was surprised to see Asia after what had happened prior while Ken just stood there confused at what was going on.

Ken then got up interrupting the little reunion between Asia and Issei as he spoke up.

"So you gonna introduce me or what?"

"Oh yeah ken this is Asia the girl I was telling you about."

"Right."

Ken looked over Asia up and down and could clearly get a vibe of pure innocence from her as he just rolled his eyes before he looked into her green eyes and saw regret and sadness.

So he was going to do what he knew best try and cheer people up.

"Alright you two I say we go out and have a day of fun whatever you want."

Asia looked at ken her green eyes wide staring at him.

"A-Are you sure I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Stop that it'll be fine now…"

Asia then let out a cute squeal as ken lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder as she cutely attempted to pummel him so he'd put her down.

The trio of Issei, Ken and Asia had gone around town and gave Asia a time of her life however Asia and Issei were having all the fun while ken had tagged along so Issei wouldn't try anything.

Asia and Issei were sitting on the bench in front of the fountain as Asia was holding onto the stuffed animal Issei had won for her at the claw machine at the arcade while ken was standing off to the side but he kept on having this gut feeling that something wasn't right.

Ken then heard Asia say how she had fun even though this would be her last day with the two of them.

"Quit sulking Asia and cheer up."

Both Issei and Asia turned to see ken with determination in his eyes.

"Look what happened doesn't matter and I couldn't care what you did in the past what matters now is that me and Issei are your friends and we'll protect you till our last spark is ain't that right Issei?"

Issei only mirrored Ken's determination with equal vigor.

"Hell yeah Asia we'll protect you no matter what!"

Asia smiled at the two boys who had loudly proclaimed that they'd be friends no matter what which only caused her to cry tears of joy.

"Issei, Ken thank you both."

"Well isn't that touching."

Ken then saw black feathers falling from a man in a fedora and a trench coat. He descended to the ground as his wings vanished. Issei then got in front of Asia as his red gauntlet with a green jewel appeared on his hand.

"You stay away from Asia you prick!"

"Please don't wave that weak piece of trash at me pint size."

Hearing enough talk, Ken drew his sword as he rushed Dohnaseek only for the fallen angel to counter him with a blue light spear as they both clashed.

"I see you're not bad human."

"Shut your jaws."

Ken began multiple sword strikes at Dohnaseek as the fallen angel then took to the air as he threw two light spears at Ken only for the human to bring up his shield as both light spears bounced off the shield however out of the corner of his eye he saw a young man with short white hair, red eyes and a disturbed smile on his face.

He was dressed in clerical clothing normally something an exorcists or a priest would wear.

In his left hand he was carrying a sword of light while in his right hand he was carrying a pistol as he laughed like a maniac.

"Issei look out!"

Ken then felt one light spear pierced his shoulder as he cried out in pain, "Ahh son of bitch!"

Dohnaseek then descended just above ken as he was twirling his blue light spear in his hand.

"I must say human pretty dumb move looking away during fight if you were a true warrior you'd know that."

Ken using his sword as crutch got up with fresh blood pouring from his shoulder as he looked back at Issei who was trying to use that arm gauntlet to defend Asia.

"Back off Freed you're not getting Asia you hear."

"Boost!"

Freed then laughed maniacally as he pointed his light sword at Issei.

"You think you can be me with that little twice critical dragons hand there it's too fucking precious."

Issei looked at his right arm in surprise for a moment.

"That's what this is a twice critical."

"Yup pretty much you shitty devil seems you're not special after all."

"So what I'm still going to protect Asia."

Issei then went for a right hook at the exorcists only for him to move out of the way easily and delivered a swift kick to his gut before he slashed him with the blade of light which caused the brunette to cry in pain as he clutched his wound.

Asia ran to his side and began healing him until freed kick her in the face sending her back.

"That's why you were excommunicated from your church in the first place you devil healing bitch."

"Don't kick her like that you insane prick."

Freed then pointed his gun at Issei as he unloaded some bullets into his legs and his torso while he kept screaming in pain."

Ken looked back at Issei and was going to run and help his friend, but Dohnaseek created two more light spears and threw them at ken one hit him square in the knee while the other one hit him in his gut.

Ken doubled over as blood began to spill from his wounds as he was then brought down to a knee while using his sword as a crutch cursed himself that he couldn't do anything.

"Bastard."

Dohnaseek and Freed then turned their attention towards Asia who stood in front of her two friends arms spread out wide open and defiant.

"…and Freed please stop this they've done no harm or wrong to anybody they're my friends."

Dohnaseek just chuckled as he adjusted his fedora.

"Come now Asia stop this pointless nonsense and come back to the church."

"No! I won't go with you to kill people! That is not what the lord would want!"

Freed spat back to the nun in disgust. "Oh yeah then tell me if you really care for the lord so much then why didn't he help you when your own church abandoned you? He didn't help you after your church excommunicated you we did so be a good girl and I won't have to drag you back by your hair!"

"Now Freed no need to be some harsh to the poor girl after all we do have something back at the church that she does care about more than anything."

Freed's smile then contorted into a sadistic grin.

"Oh yeah we do don't we?"

Dohanseek then faced Asia again as he tipped his fedora upward showing his dark blue eyes to the defiant but scared Asia still standing her ground.

"Asia if you won't come back with us then I guess he will just have to die for your actions."

Asia's green eyes widened with fear before she lowered her arms and dropped to her knees.

"Wait please don't I'll go back with you but only if you promise you won't kill him and I can heal Issei and Ken."

Dohnaseek was deep in thought before he had a sinister smile on his face.

"Alright Asia you've got a deal… except you can only heal one of them so which will it be?"

Ken just gritted his teeth as he stared at both the fallen angel and the exorcists with pure anger.

"You bastards I'll kill you!"

Asia while kneeling next to both of her friends wasn't sure who to heal until she heard Issei speak to her the best he could despite his injuries.

"A-Asia I'll be okay just heal ken trust me."

Asia was about to protest until Issei looked her in the eyes and nodded to her showing he was okay with it.

Two rings on Asia's right and left had started to glow green as ken felt himself being healed right up almost like he was in a CR chamber back on Cybertron.

After she finished Asia with a sad smile on her face walked away from both boys and stood with Dohanseek and Freed.

"Issei, Ken thank you for being my friends for one day."

Tears streamed from her eyes as Ken was now able to get up after being healed by Asia ran over to her as fast as he could.

"Hold it you're not going anywhere!"

Freed then pulled a small ball from his jacket and threw it on the ground which caused a bright flash and smoke to appear and after that they were gone. Furious Ken shouted to the sky full of fury as his body was surrounded by a bright orange red aura of rage.

"Damn it!"

Ken then turned back to Issei quickly picked him up and ran back to the ORC to get his friend healed up and back in shape.

*Occult Club Room*

After Ken had brought back Issei for healing Rias was extremely upset at Issei for once again disobeying her as she had given him a hard smack across the face.

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved with the church or that nun!"

Ken tired of seeing Rais chew out Issei decided to speak up, "Shut up Rias at least Issei and Me were trying to help someone who was caught up in the wrong group like good people… but you would rather sit on your hands like a wannabe princess who only gives a shit if her own people are involved and frankly it makes me wanna rearrange your face."

Ken drew his sword while Rias's demonic energy flared after Ken's statement as she was ready to attack him herself until swoop stepped in to be a voice of reason.

"Look I know everyone's on edge but why don't we all just calm down and try to talk this out and focus on a more important matter like the girl who just got kidnapped."

Akeno then spoke after him, "He's right, the both of you, need to cool your heads and think."

Both leaders turned to their second in commands and calmed down as the tension in the room had ceased a little.

"Then take me out of your peerage."

Rias and Ken both turned to Issei who had his hair covering his eyes.

Rias looked at her pawn confused. "What'd you say Issei?"

"I said if you feel that strongly about me not getting involved with the church then remove me from your peerage and do it myself after all I'm just a pawn right I replaceable."

"That's enough Issei!"

Ken then listened as Rias explained to him that the pawn did have an ability like the other pieces and that was promotion which allowed for the pawn to gain the traits of another piece minus the king so long as the territory like for example the church was considered an enemy territory and the master allowed it.

Akeno then went to Rias and whispered something in her ear which caused Rais to announce that she and Akeno had something to take care of and they left through a magic circle.

Ken then got up from the couch as Swoop followed him both ready for a fight. Ken then took two fingers and tapped the side of his ear.

"Perceptor you catch any of that?"

The Autobot engineer responded back over the com-channel with the same science tone of voice he always used.

"Yes I did and you're sure you want to do this Ken its risky even for you."

"Quit your worrying is that sky spy at the church still there?"

"Yes indeed and it's been recording everything since it arrived and also it picking up a Cybertronian signal underneath the church."

"Even better."

Ken with his sword in hand was going to walk out the door when he heard Issei question him.

"Where are you going?"

"It's obvious we're gonna storm that church and rescue Asia."

"But Rias said-"

Kiba then spoke up getting the brunettes attention. "Didn't you hear what Bucho said she basically gave us permission to go and since she declared the church as enemy territory you can use a promotion there."

Ken then felt a small hand grab his shirt and give a little tug he turned around and saw Koneko staring at him with her hazel eyes.

"Ken-sempai I'm not letting you do this alone so I'm going with you."

Ken then rubbed the top of her head with as he looked down at her before he stopped. "Alright! Let's go!"

With everyone in agreement the quintet moved out towards the church.

*Nighttime outside the church*

The quintet was outside the church hiding in the bushes waiting since Ken had sent Swoop to scope out the area. The four of them saw Swoop return as he transformed out of a pterodactyl back to his human appearance.

"Well anything?"

The scout just shook his head. "Nah boss I didn't see a thing."

"Well scrap."

"Grimlock this is Perceptor come in."

"Go ahead."

"The sky spy in the church has picked up chatter inside between Raynare and Dohnaseek."

"Can you put it on over the com-channel?"

"Certainly."

Ken then heard static before he was able to pick up the conversation between the two fallen angels.

"You've got some explaining to do Dohnaseek why'd you have me kill Hyoudou and about the orders coming from Azazel?"

"Well seems you three finally caught on unfortunately for you it's too little too late the ritual is already in place but I must say you three played your parts as my pawns perfectly honestly I couldn't ask for any three better fools than the ones in front of me right now."

Kalawarner formed a yellow light spear in her left hand. "You asshole!"

Mittelt followed suit and formed a pink light spear in her hand ready to impale Dohanseek herself.

"You won't get away with this!"

Dohnaseek just chuckled as he tipped his fedora down covering his eyes as he walked past the three female fallen angels completely ignoring their threats.

"I already have pint size and once you three are dead I'll have the nun's sacred gear and be on my way but don't worry I tell the higher ups that you three gave your lives in battle and died heroes see and you say I'm not nice."

Raynare grit her teeth and attempted to rush Dohnaseek only for freed to jump in and block her with his light sword.

"Sorry slut, but you and your friends are mine right boys?"

Surrounding the trio were many exorcists either carry light swords like freed or pistols with ammo blessed by god. Before Dohnaseek left down to the church basement he turned to the three fallen angels before addressing Freed.

"Now Freed they're in your care so have fun."

Freed cackled for a moment before turning back to the male fallen angel. "Oh you know I will."

The transmission then cut out as Ken's eyes narrowed in anger as he stood up and readied his sword to bust into the church except when Perceptor contacted him again over the com channel.

"Grimlock! Teletran managed to identify a signal it picked up last night from under the church…"

"Well who did the signal belong to?"

"It's Snarl."

Ken's red eyes widened before they were locked with determination as he threw caution to the wind and ran right towards the church.

"Wait Ken, what about the element of surprise?"

Kiba got out of the bushes and began to follow Ken's lead.

"No point now Issei."

"Yeah but-"

"Just drop it Issei besides they probably already knew we were here and besides Ken-sempai's style is straightforward and I like it."

Seeing no point in arguing Issei followed them into the church as they burst in through one of the walls.

*Outskirts of the church*

Rias and Akeno who had changed into her traditional miko attire, which consisted of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi kept walking through the woods little did they know that they were being watched through the scope of a sniper rifle.

"Ohh what do we have here?"

The zoom on the scope increased as the person behind the rifle got a better look at what was passing by.

"Well I don't think the boss would mind if I have some 'fun' of my own."

The laugh of the assailant was crazy and psychotic as he pulled the trigger three times each shot aimed at rias.

Rias who was walking behind Akeno stopped moving getting her queens attention.

"Is something wrong Rias?"

"I think so Akeno but I can't determine what."

Before the bullets could hit their mark Akeno quickly went in front and put up a red magic circle as a shield which stopped two of the bullets but the third one grazed the cheek of her and rias before it hit the tree behind them.

Rias touched her wound and winced before shaking it off.

"Those bullets were blessed by with holy water which would explain why I feel the stinging sensation and they were able to be shot at us from such a far range and the gunman wasn't shaking when he fired implying he had total confidence that those bullets would hit is regardless whoever this person is he's quite the marksmen."

While still hiding in the foliage the assailant felt a rush go through him.

"Ohh now that looked like it hurt I like it!"

As Rais and Akeno got up they heard a psychotic laughter echo throughout the woods before a figure stepped out from the shadows and stood tall on one of the branches.

The man in question stood at 5 feet 8 inches putting him above Akeno in terms of height. His main attire was a yellow shirt over his chest and on his wrist were dark purple braces on his shoulders he had what appeared to be two purple engine boosters. Over his eyes were a pair of red shades and from his back were what looked like pincers from an insect's mouth.

Going down to his waist he wore purple shorts and black shoes.

The man laughed like a psychopath before adjusting his shades and looking down at the two devils. Rias stared the man before he looked between the two devils and cackled again.

"Ohh boy looks like I've caught two devils wandering out too late."

"My name is Rias Gremory and I demand to know why a human like you is working with the fallen angels. What's your angle?"

"It doesn't matter little red you'll be dead anyway."

Blue electricity began to spark between the man's hands before he shot it forth at the Rias only for Akeno to intercept with her own lighting as both bolts clashed and formed a bright light and the subsided.

"Well that's a surprise you use lighting too, but I'm still better than you and I'm gonna enjoy hearing you scream. Uhhh, just the thought of it is giving me a rush!"

Akeno then smiled as a yellow aura of lighting began to surround her.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you."

*Inside the church*

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were surrounded by Freed and the stray exorcists until the wall to the church had been busted down getting everyone's attention as they stopped and turned to the hole in the church wall when a big orange sword flew into the building went right into one of the skulls of the exorcist as a resounding sound flesh splitting and bones breaking echoed throughout the room as blood began to pour from the head of the now dead exorcists.

Ken then ran through the hole and pulled his sword from the skull of the exorcist and looked around the room.

"Where's Dohnaseek?"

"Oh look boys it's that shitty human why do you guys deal with him since I've got three broads to kill and string up."

The horde of exorcists rushed ken only for him to give one swing of his sword which cut most of them clean in two.

"Kill him!"

"It's just one human!"

"Yeah and besides he's all alone!"

The exorcists began to gain up on ken until something flew from the hole and took out more of them in the process.

Ken looked up too see Swoop flying through the church as a pterodactyl.

"Whoo Grimlock where ya been?"

"Shut up and fight Swoop!"

Swoop then flew right towards freed and slammed into the man which sent him into the wall.

"Ha ha now that's how you make and entrance."

Ken then turned to the three fallen angels. "Well are you just gonna stand there or you gonna give us a hand?"

Raynare quickly nodded before she along with Kalawarner and Mittelt joined in as their light spears impaled many of the exorcists as many of them either cried out in pain or tried to fight back.

"Koneko, Kiba, Issei you three are coming with me I need a path down stairs."

"Roger ken-sempai."

"Right."

"Hell yeah Ken."

"Swoop, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt you three stay up here keep them busy."

"Grimlock this is surprising well thought out for you."

"Yeah what's your point Swoop?"

"Nothing that's all I'm saying."

"Sure."

As the quad began their way towards the stairs under the altar more exorcists began to block their path. Issei ran straight ahead with his scared gear on his right arm.

"Koneko give me your strength!"

Issei then used promotion for a rook as he barreled through the exorcists with no trouble at all.

Kiba cut down more in their path before they made it to basement where Dohanseek was and there they saw Asia chained up to a cross and stripped down to a white dress. Next to the cross was a pincer shaped cage with points sticking out of it and inside it was a yellow and red robot stegosaurus with red tech-like plates and an Autobot symbol on his forehead.

"Snarl?"

The stegosaurus who was tied and beaten from torture raises its head as it heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

Getting a better look the eyes of the devils widened at the state the dino was in. His body was covered in bloody cuts and there were many cracks along his metal exterior as he looked to be on the brink of death.

"Snarl is that you?'

"Uhh… Grimlock?"

"Yeah buddy it's me."

Ecstatic to see his friend and leader come for him Snarl shouted from the cage the best he could.

"Grimlock get me outta here!"

"Yup that's Snarl."

The devils and Ken then heard the laughter of Dohnaseek as he was standing next to Asia as she was still chained up.

"How precious you've both come to rescue your little friends."

Ken just growled, "I've come to tear you apart Dohnaseek!"

Asia cried tears of joy seeing her two friends came for her like they promised.

"Issei, Ken I knew you'd both come for me."

Snarl's cage began to flare with electricity as the cross Asia was on started to glow a bright green color.

"Grimlock its Perceptor I've been looking at the schematics for the cross and I fear it's not good."

"Star talking."

"Well it appears that the cage snarl is in is somehow draining the energy right out of his body to pour this ritual however if you can either stop the cross or shutdown the power to the cage the ritual should come to a grinding halt."

"Alright."

"Guys."

The three devils turned to Ken who had a plan they could tell by his eyes "All we got to do to stop this thing is either stop that cross or shut down Snarl's cage."

All three devils answered in unison.

"Okay."

Dohnaseek just laughed again, "Do you really think I'll just let you? Kill them!"

Ken and Issei were rushing to the altar only to have more exorcists try and stop them except this time before they could Koneko and Kiba got in their way.

"Ken, Issei keep going."

The eyes of both boys widened as Koneko punched an exorcist in the face. "You two have friends to save we'll hold them here."

Both boys speak together, "Thanks you guys."

Swoop came flying into the basement before he transformed back to his human appearance.

"Swoop I thought I told you to help out Raynare and the others!"

"Most of the exorcists are dead and their just doing clean up."

Swoop then turned his head and saw a blonde girl chained up to a cross and then he saw Snarl in his cage being tortured.

"Is that Snarl?"

The cross began to glow brighter than before as Asia wouldn't stop screaming.

"What's going on? What are they doing to Asia?"

Issei was the one who was the most concerned about what was happening, "They're trying to extract her sacred gear from her."

The boys turned to see Kiba and Koneko who had just finished off the last exorcists as more were still in front of the five people in the room.

Ken raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What'll happen if they do extract it from her?"

Kiba's eyes became a downcast as Koneko finished his sentence.

"She'll die if they extract it."

The eyes of Ken, Issei and Swoop widened in horror before they looked at the cross as it was now radiating green light.

*Church outskirts*

Akeno was having problems against her current opponent as he kept striking her with his lightning before disappearing and striking again.

"Time to face facts little sparkplug you can't beat me."

His laughter rang throughout the forest. The man then descended onto the ground now face to face with the two devils a smirk never leaving his face as he fixed his shades again.

"Now what say we really get FIRED up!"

The two pincers protruding from his back began to channel electricity between each other as his hands were beginning to get covered by the blue lightning he then raised both his hands high in the air as the electricity began to channel in his hands then to the surprise of both Akeno and rias the lighting then began to take on a malleable shape as it formed into a spear something Akeno could never do.

The man then slammed the electricity spear down into the ground as Rias and Akeno t saw metal pillars form a circle around them as electricity channeled through the tops and formed a cage around them.

"Now let's have some real fun."

The then jumped up on one of the beams that connected two of the pillars as he then let out a shrill insect like screech which caused Akeno and Riass to cover their ears.

Then a rumbling could be heard underground as many metallic bugs whose color of armor varied between colors of green and yellow. Their eyes were a shade of purple as their pincers snapped making clicking sounds as they only answered in screeches to one another they began to surround Akeno and rias like hunters going after prey.

In an instant the swarmer rushed the two devils with the intent to kill as they lunged towards rias ready to strike only for the red haired devil to unleash a red ball of destruction energy destroying a few of the bugs but more began to pop at.

Akeno spread her wings as she took to the air as she proceeded to strike down the bugs with many bolts of lightning however like with rias no matter how many she struck down many more would pop up in the place of the ones that had fallen.

"Akeno get down here we need a plan. These bugs are starting to get on my nerves."

"Alright."

Akeno then descended onto the ground next to her king as both used their magic to destroy as many bugs as they could but they wouldn't stop coming.

The man above laughed psychotically again, "Hahaha you can't kill us all devil trash!"

Rias and Akeno then heard what sounded like voices speak to them coming from the swarming insects.

"Gremory-y-y."

Rias looked around the swarm trying to find out where the voice came from as did Akeno when they heard the voice again.

"Akeno-o-o-o."

*Church basement*

Dohnaseek began to celebrate as the room was becoming engulfed in a bright green light.

"At last the supreme power will be mine!"

Swoop then got behind ken as he only said one thing to his boss, "You might want to cover your ears."

Ken and Issei put their hands over their ears as Swoop did a large inhale of air before he released a deafening screech of a pterodactyl. The entire church was rumbling from the vibrations as the sound was causing many exorcists ears to bleed from the frequency however the chains on the cross broke as did the cross as Asia was free.

Swoop stopped his screech to see he had done what he needed to do as the chains and cross were broken and Asia was free. Unfortunately, it took a massive strain on his vocal cords.

"Oh I'm gonna need some water."

"Nice one Swoop."

"Thanks Grimlock."

Asia the ran down the altar to both her friends only to the boys shock and horror a blue spear of light pierced her chest as she toppled down the steps in a heap.

"Asia!"

Issei ran to her body while ken was furious as he turned to Dohnaseek unbridled fury in my eyes. Dohanseek himself was pissed at everything being foiled by two humans and three lousy devils.

"Raaaah big mistake you fools are in for it now!"

Then a surge of power burst out and then snarls cage lit up full of power as the Dinobot began crying in pain.

"Snarl hold on!"

Swoop began to look around the room trying to find an off button.

"Grimlock, how do we shut this thing off? Snarl can't take much more!"

"I don't know just start smashing things!"

Ken then saw Dohnaseek flying away while Issei was holding a dying Asia in his arms.

"Koneko! Kiba!"

Both devils turned towards Ken who had a look of worry on his face that they hadn't seen before.

"I need the two of you to work with Swoop and shut that cage off I'm going after Dohnaseek to rip that bastard limb from limb and Koneko I'm counting you, all of you."

Koneko nodded as did Kiba and Swoop.

"Ken-sempai we won't let you down."

With that taken care of Ken ran after the fallen angel and jumped up to intercept his flight path.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Dohnaseek turned around in surprise as he saw the figure of Ken tackle him through part of the church which caused both of them to fall on the ground and roll for a brief second before they both got to their feet.

"This is the last time you get in my way human you die now!"

Dohnaseek formed a blue light spear in his hand as he angrily threw his hat off his head. Ken then brought out his sword as pointed it at the fallen angel standing across from him.

"I was going to tell you the same thing."

Dohnaseek rushed ken as he attempted to impale his throat with the spear only for ken to grab the fallen angel and throw him towards the broken many statue but Dohnaseek sprouted his wings and prevented a collision with the statue.

Dohnaseek formed two light spears in each of his hands as he threw the first one at ken only for him to put up his shield and block it but he then took the second light spear and drove it into ken's shoulder which caused him to cry out in pain as the hot light seared his flesh as blood poured down from the open wound.

Ken despite having his shoulder impaled he grabbed both of Dohnaseek shoulders and gave him a solid head-butt which caused him to stagger back a bit. Trying to regain his vision Dohnaseek threw more light spears at ken hoping to hit him as was still staggering from the last blow to his skull.

Ken brought up his shield as he saw the light spears heading towards him but a few of them managed to hit him in his torso and his legs. Dohnaseek seeing ken not stopping as he kept running towards him put all his power into a spear as he threw it only for ken to roll forward and dodge it.

Ken let out a battle cry as he went in for a punch on the left side of the fallen angel. Over his fist was covered in serrated metal knuckles brass. (A/N the same ones Optimus used to punch shockwave in Transformers 3 during the Chicago battle.)

Ken with the metal knuckles still over his fist punched right through Dohnaseek as the sound of flesh tearing and bones break were heard while massive amounts of blood flowed from the massive wound. Ken then threw the fallen angle to the ground in still in his state of rage.

"You DIE!"

He then thrust his hand into Dohanseek and pulled out some his internal organs as they littered the ruined church floor.

"I lost to a human like you but I was going to obtain the supreme power it was going to be glorious."

Ken then looked down at the dying fallen angel, "That's the problem you're ugly."

Ken then saw Issei fighting that Freed guy and he noticed his red gauntlet had gotten an upgrade.

"EXPLOSION!"

Issei using the new strength from his sacred gear was going in for a punch on the exorcists who had taken a few shots earlier as ken could tell by his appearance but Freed threw down another smoke pellet and vanished.

"Ken did you see that I kicked major ass!"

"Damn right you did!"

The two boys fist bumped before they remembered Asia and ran to her side.

"Asia please stay with us! Everything's fine now we beat the fallen angels and we got your sacred gear back."

"Issei's right kid you're not going anywhere."

Ken then heard the sound of flapping wings and saw Raynare along with Kalawarner and Mittelt fly back in through one of the broken windows.

"Where the hell were you three?"

Kalawarner walked right up into Ken's face, "If you want to know we were trying to make sure none of the lackeys escaped so you're welcome."

"Thanks."

Ken still by Asia's side with Issei heard their friend speak to them as tears of sadness flowed from her eyes.

"Issei, Ken although I only spent a day with the two of you I'm really glad that you two were my friends perhaps the lord did guide me to the both of you after all so I happy knowing that I had two friends who cared about me like you two so thanks for everything."

With that Asia's body went limp as her eyes closed permanently while still in the arms of her two friends.

"No, No ASIA!"

Issei cried out in regret as he clenched his fist hard to the point where his skin almost broke and ken kept began breaking things in the church left and right out of frustration.

Ken and Issei then heard footsteps coming from the steps of the basement only to see Koneko and Kiba helping a very injured Snarl up as his left side was bleeding and his entire body was covered in burn and scratch marks.

Swoop flew above them then transformed back to his human state only to see Asia's lifeless body.

"Sorry boss we tried."

Ken punched the ground out of pure anger before looking at his scout.

"It's not your fault Swoop."

"He's right you know it's not."

Everyone in the church turned to see Rias and Akeno walking through the front of the church.

"And were the hell have you two been?"

Rias and Akeno looked at each other remembering how their little skirmish ended.

*Earlier*

Rias and Akeno were losing the current battle against the Insecticons swarmer since no matter how many they would kill more just seemed to pop up out of nowhere and they were at their limit.

The man above kept laughing at the devil's predicament until he received a call over his com channel so he patched it through. A cold emotionless voice came in over the com channel.

"Sharpshot come in."

Annoyed at being interrupted he answered the call.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Pull back at once as I predicted Dohnaseek's little plan failed, but luckily Kickback and Hardshell found what we came for."

Sharpshot groaned in annoyance as he let out another shrill insect cry and to the surprise of the two devils the bugs began to pull back into their hole as they looked up at their attacker wanting answers.

"Why the sudden retreat? Too much for you to handle?"

Sharpshot just laughed at the two females.

"Ha don't make me laugh if I wanted to I could go down and kill you myself, but no need I already got what I came for."

With that Sharpshot transformed into a purple and yellow beetle with six legs and wings as he flew off into the night sky leaving both devils to lick their wounds before going into the church to meet up with the others.

*Present*

Rias cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Me and Akeno had a little run in with some extra company but we took care of it. Now as for you three I'm sure you already know your punishment."

The three fallen angels slowly began to cower and the magic power Rias was letting out as a ball of destruction formed in her hands as she aimed it at the three and prepared to fire however Ken then got in the way and halted their execution.

"Mind to tell me why you're stopping me Ken."

Ken narrowed his red eyes at her, "Last time I check you no judge jury and executioner."

Rias along with the rest of the ORC and the fallen angels noticed Ken's grammer slip-up, but they didn't correct him on as they knew full well why he had that problem well except Issei.

"They deserve a chance even if they did kill people they should at least get a say."

"Grimlock it's me again the sky spy is on its way over to the church now."

A little spherical drone appeared and dropped in ken's hand as he handed it to Raynare.

"In that ball is everything that should give you a fair trial or whatever now get going."

Raynare looked at the sphere then back at ken once again this human kindness had gotten her heart again however as they were about to take off when Ken got in one last jab.

"Oh and by the way you can keep my jacket just make sure you wash it."

Raynare then blushed as her whole face was about to turn red as Kalawarner and Mittelt were trying to stifle their laughter towards their comrade. Not responding to his jab she left with a cute little huff and flew off into the night sky along with the other two following her.

"Boss!"

Ken then turned to see Swoop had snarl on the ground as his injuries were still severe from the torture.

Ken immediately rushed to his side.

"Snarl! Hey come on man stay with us."

Snarl looked up at his two comrades his blue eyes starting to flicker.

"N-Not sure I can boss I'm pretty much almost out of energy though I'll admit we've been through worse right?"

Both Dinobots looked at each other before looking down at their dying medic.

"Snarl don't you dare die on us that's an order!"

Snarl smiled weakly at his leader, "Don't know if I'll be able to follow that order boss but we had one hell of a run right?"

As the two Dinobots were trying to keep Snarl alive a bright red flash quickly caught their attention and to their surprise Asia was somehow alive and well as she hugged Issei. She then saw Snarl displaying a look that everyone noticed, a look of sadness and desperation. She ran over to the Dinobot and put all her energy into healing him.

To the shock of Grimlock and Swoop, Snarl got up all his injuries fully healed like he'd never been touched or damaged. Snarl then looked towards Asia who was crying a lot more than when she was on her death bed with Ken and Issei.

"Oh hey Asia glad to see your al-"

Before he could finish Asia gave him a big hug as tears were streaming down her face.

"Thank goodness! Thank goodness! I-I thought I'd never see you again."

Rias and Akeno's eyes widened at the new revelation.

"My my, how about that Rias? It looks like our new bishop has a crush. Isn't that sweet?"

The blue eyes of Rias softened for moment before her gaze quick shifted to Issei before looking back at the scene before her. Ken looked at Asia as he hugged her which surprised everyone since Ken never ever hugged anyone ever before.

"Thank you Asia."

"No problem."

Snarl then quick pointed something out to the newly reincarnated devil.

"Hey Asia as much as I enjoy this hug you might want to change what your wearing last thing we need is you getting a cold."

Asia looked down and saw part of her top was torn revealing her breasts as she let out a cute squeal and unintentionally decked Snarl in the face.

"Don't look!"

"Ow I didn't."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!"

"It okay wasn't your fault."

Ken then got up as did Swoop and Snarl, "Well rias we're going out see you tomorrow."

"Bye ken."

The three Dinobots walked out of the church with snarl transforming back into a stegosaurus as they headed back to base while everyone else in the ORC went back home.

*Next morning in the clubroom*

Ken was walking to the clubroom with Swoop and Snarl behind him.

"So this is the clubroom you were talking about boss?"

Grimlock just scoffed for a moment before he entered the clubroom doors.

What the three Dinobots saw was Rias cuddling Issei as the two of them were in their own little world until ken quickly coughed getting the attention of the two devils which caused them both to blush and scoot away from each other on the couch before rias got up to address the three humans who had just entered the clubroom.

"Hey Rias sorry if we interrupted something just wanted to introduce you to someone who didn't get a proper introduction. This is Snarl."

Both Dinobots stood aside as their medic now got a proper introduction.

Snarl stood about as tall as Swoop as he wore a red shirt with a similar Autobot necklace like the others did. His hair was black the same color as ken as were his eyes as they were a red color. On his lower half he wore gray pants with a stegosaurus design on the front of the both pants leg. The only dino-like feature about him was the two sets red circuit pattern stegosaurus plates that ran from the top of his shoulders and stopped at the bottom of his back.

"Names Snarl nice to meet you."

Rias walked up to the young medic before grabbing his face and stretching it out and giving a cute pout before letting go of his face. Snarl confused rubbed his cheeks for a minute before looking up at Rias. She then surprises everyone in the room when she grabbed the back of Snarls head and shoved it into her chest for a minute to Issei's irk and Ken and Swoops surprise.

"Rias you're suffocating him. Could you maybe you know let go?"

Rias then released her grip on Snarl as the medic took deep breaths to calm himself. Snarl looked up at Rias who had a smile on her face much to his confusion.

"There a reason you did that Rias?"

She just smiled for a moment, "I just wanted to see your reaction?"

"Okay?"

Rias mentally smirked before she thought to herself, "Oh Asia you two are gonna be cute and perfect for each other."

"Anyway Snarl I should probably stop before our newest member get jealous."

Ken raised his eyebrow in confusion as did Swoop, Snarl and Issei.

"Jealous? What are you talking about?"

The boys then turned around only to see Asia dressed in the Kuoh academy girl uniform as her face was red in embarrassment and her eyes were close to tears. She looked cute.

"A-Asia?"

Snarl and the others were surprised that she'd been there for a while and no one noticed her.

"I-It only makes sense Snarl would like Lady Rias after all she's more pretty and has a bigger chest than me a-and. N-No I shouldn't think like that dear lord please forgive me for my sinful thoughts amen."

Asia's head then was hit with a sharp pain like a bell had gone off in her head, "Ow why did that hurt?"

Rias briefly explained that god doesn't accept the prayers from devils that is why her head hurts whenever she tries to pray.

"It's okay Asia besides I've already got Issei."

Rias whispered the last part into Asia's ear as the reincarnated nun breathed a sigh of relief that her king was into someone else. A sweet smell filled the nostrils of everyone in the room as Akeno, Koneko and Kiba rolled in a cake meant to celebrate Asia into the club until there was a knock on the club door.

"I'll get it. Hey Akeno, would you mind getting up off my lap?"

During the short time the cake had been rolled in Akeno took a seat in Swoop's lap and had wrapped her slender arms around his head. Akeno cutely pouted as Swoop had asked her to get up, but she did so nonetheless as Swoop went to the door and the person who showed up was none other than Raynare.

Issei immediately activated his boosted gear as everyone else readied themselves for a fight while Asia hid behind Snarl. Ken then walked up to her before turning back to Rias and the others.

"Guys lower the weapons of yours."

Issei pointed his finger accusingly at the female fallen angel, "But Ken remembered all the bad shit she put us through?"

"That was Dohnaseek she just got bad orders and if you all have a problem with that then you can take it up with me."

Seeing no objections Ken then turned back to Raynare who was fidgeting like a schoolgirl until she regained her composure.

"Why are you here Raynare?"

"Well after the whole church incident I actually have you to thank as the reason I'm standing here now."

"Go on."

Raynare messed with her hair a bit before she kept talking.

"Well after you gave me that little drone me, Kalawarner and Mittelt used the information on their to prove our innocence on trial and while we were found innocent we still have to 'serve our time'."

"How do they want you three to serve your time?"

"Well Kalawarner and Mittelt have to work under Azazel and his sacred gear research but me well Azazel himself gave me a different type of parole and that was well…"

Then to Ken's surprise Raynare tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist while she hugged his face into her chest.

"My punishment is that I have to work under you as servant!" The rest of the ORC was in shock at the current turn of events.

Issei was the one who was the most conflicted. On the one hand he was happy that Ken finally had a girlfriend, but on the other hand he was going to be in the same school as his ex-girlfriend the same girlfriend who killed him and broke his heart. He was going to make sure that she didn't break his and if she did he swore on his name he would make her suffer.

"Issei you okay?"

Issei broken out of his trance saw a concerned look on the face of Rias but he shook it off.

"I'm fine president."

Ken finally managed to pull Raynare off of him as he looked at her violet eyes full of happiness and joy.

"Why do I get the feeling your actually happy about this punishment?"

"Hold on a second."

Swoop grabbed a piece of paper as he wrote down information on the paper before he handed it to ken who handed it to Raynare.

"Here's our address since you can grab your stuff and move in tonight probably but let's eat some cake."

Before they ate ken had to do something about Raynare's current attire.

"You mind changing. That's not gonna sit well with my appetite."

Raynare nodded before she changed to her Yuma appearance with the school outfit but she kept her normal tone of voice.

As the ORC began their celebration with many of the members eating cake from out the window a green macaw was sitting on a tree branch watching everything as in a dark room sat a man who was surrounded by many women.

"What a happy ending ha gag me."

The macaw kept watching as it panned in on Raynare trying to feed Ken a piece of cake with the male trying to tell her he wasn't a baby but the bird's main focus was Rias who was sharing a bite of cake with Issei.

"Soon you'll be all my dear Rias."


	7. Chapter 6

Three weeks have passed since raynare joined the ORC and in that time span Kuoh academy got some new students

The first week at kuho Raynare re-enrolled herself as Yuma Amano and it worked due to her erasing the minds of the humans in the area although the other devils in the ORC and the student council were unaffected by the mind wipe.

During the second week, the academy's student population would grow three more due to swoop, snarl, and even perceptor enrolled himself.

Although it took many hours of talking, and threatening (mainly from Grimlock) the Dinobots managed to convince the scientist/archivist to enroll although he still refused to believe in magic he started to see magic as just another form of science for him.

The three Autobots also changed their names following Grimlock's lead. Swoop's new human name was Yuya Karasuma. Snarl's new name was Endo Nijimura. Perceptor decided to change his name to Kirishima Atsushi.

During his time perceptor had earned the title of mastermind for knowing almost everything but it was understandable since back on Cybertron he was a jack of all trades.

He spent most of his days doing his work for Grimlock and the others and his school work which he found so easy that it was borning.

The third week was the most interesting since Grimlock had noticed that Issei and Raynare kept on staring daggers at each other so he decided to do something about it.

He sent the fallen angel and devil pawn piece on an energy run for Perceptor but it turned out to be more than the two of them had bargained for as they had stumbled upon a Decepticon energon mine however through their sheer luck and unlikely teamwork they succeeded in blowing up the energon mine with Issei saving Raynare and the fallen angel managed to grab an energon crystal to bring back to the Autobot scientist. Through this experience, the bridge between Raynare and Issei had been mended by a small margin.

Kuho Academy Girls locker room

It was another normal day for the kendo club as they change as usual however hiding in one of the lockers were a trio of perverts; Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama were watching the girls change.

"Wow, you guys were right about this being the perfect spot."

Issei said to his friends eagerly as he sported a perverted grin on his face as did Matsuda and Motohama.

The three boys got even more excited as Koneko was about to turn around without her bra until a knock on the locker room door got everyone's attention.

The girls weren't sure who it was until koneko got the scent of the person behind the door and she had a smile on her face as she put her bra back on and buttoned her shirt halfway up.

The door then opened revealing it to be Ken as he was holding a textbook in his arms looking for his friend.

Ken walked through the crowd of girls who were either embarrassed or confused by his arrival into the locker room but he ignored them as he found koneko.

He took the textbook out from under his arm and handed it to her.

"Here's your textbook you let me borrow yesterday."

Koneko smiled as she took the book from him and put it in her locker.

"Thank you Ken-senpai."

"You welcome."

In the locker, Issei is starting to sweat and become extremely nervous as were Matsuda and Motohama.

Motohama was the first one to address the trio's current problem.

"Dude we need to bolt if Ken finds us we'll be sore for weeks if he's feeling generous."

However, before Ken left the locker room he stopped in his tracks as his nose picked up three scents in the locker towards the back.

Ken then reared his arm back and clenched his fist as he delivered a strong right hook to the locker door before tearing it off its hinges revealing a knocked out Matsuda,Motohama and a terrified Issei.

"H-Hey Ken. Fancy seeing you here buddy."

Ken cracked his knuckles as his red eyes narrowed in rage.

"Yeah. 'fancy'."

Ken then grabbed Issei by the front of his head and dragged him out of the locker room with the boy screaming like a girl for mercy while koneko simply gave her friend a thumbs up as the two boys left.

ORC club room

Issei was sitting in the center of the club room with multiple injuries all over his body as Asia and Snarl were healing him to the best of their ability.

Rias just sighed as she sat on her desk one leg crossed over the other more disappointed than upset at her pawns perverted actions.

"You could've said no Issei and avoided the beating but here you are."

The devil winced a but before responding to his master.

"My friends invited me and the besides the beating was worth it for the show I got."

Endo then stopped healing for a moment as now he was curious about the quality of the show Issei was talking about.

"Was it really that good?"

"Of course man there's nothing better than seeing the naked body of a woman."

Issei proudly proclaimed this as he was then surrounded by sparkles as he raised his fist with pride.

Endo looked at the devil with wide red eyes before his fellow healer pinched his cheek hard as she had an embarrassed blush on her face with a couple of tears starting to form.

"Oh, Endo! How could you?"

Endo writhed in pain as he tried to remove Asia's hand from his face.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Asia, you're hurting my face."

Asia then let go of his face as the blush faded from her face.

"Endo I'm sorry."

Endo rubbed his swollen cheek a bit as Asia went to healing it.

"Its alright Asia. Besides you looked kinda cute for a moment."

The blonde devil felt her face turn bright red at his compliment.

"U-Um. Thank you E-Endo."

Yuya then chuckled to himself as he voiced his opinion on the current subject.

"If you're willing to risk constant beatings then it must be one hell of a performance."

Yuya then felt a large bust press into his back and slender arms wrap around his neck causing the young man to jump in surprise.

"Ah, Slag Akeno you gave me a heart attack."

The young women simply chuckled at his surprise.

"Sorry, Yuya-kun but you know if you ever wanna see a show like Issei I'll give you one you won't forget.~ I'll make sure to rock your world~"

Akeno made sure to whisper the last words into his ear causing the teen to shiver and sweat a bit.

Rias sighed before addressing Issei.

"You know Issei you only have to ask and I'll show my body."

This caused Issei to do a double take at his master.

"Woah are you serious?"

Rias briefly smiled at his expression of surprise.

"Very serious Issei."

Before the young devil could inquire any further the sound of the club room doors opening got most everyone's attention as Ken and Raynare walked through.

Ken seemed a bit more annoyed than usual while Raynare was her usual self.

That being said when Raynare walked pass Issei the two only exchanged names with one another.

"Hey Hyoudou."

"Hello 'Yuma'."

Ken looked between the two of them as it was obvious that there was still a massive amount of tension between the two of them but at least they weren't staring daggers at one another anymore.

Ken then rolled his red eyes as he took a seat on one of the couches while Raynare took a seat in his lap with a contempt smile.

Koneko who sat on the other couch next to Yuya and Kiba munched on a cookie before staring at Raynare.

"Ero-fallen angel."

Raynare just let out a huff as she was still firmly sitting in ken's lap.

The dinobot leader hadn't said a word since he had arrived in the club room as he had been thinking about what Kirishima had told him last night.

Ken's house 10:00pm

Perceptor's lab

Sitting on the lab table was the energon crystal chunk that Issei had brought back from him and Raynare's expedition.

"Truly remarkable. I never would have hypothesized that there'd be energon here on this earth."

Ken simply scoffed at Kirishima's wonder while Yuya eyed the energon crystal with wonder Endo spoke up questioning the scientists hypothesis.

"Is it really that big of a deal Kirishima? I mean is it really that rare to find energon on other planets?"

To this Kirishima just looked at the dino medic with a look of disbelief at his question.

"Of course it's a big deal Endo. Simply put even if its a small dose or two I should be able to construct some ammo for a few weapons I managed to build from the cybertronian blueprints that I archived."

"How'd you even get the metal to construct the weapons in the first place?"

Kirishima then had a smile on his face which was rare considering he was always serious when it came to pretty much everything.

"That Yuya is simply due to the fact that I have a how the humans would say partnership with sona sitri and her student council. SImply put I help them and they help me."

The dino scout nodded at Kirishima's response.

Ken then turned his attention back to the chunk of energon before he faced Kirishima.

"How long will it take to process it?"

Kirishima took a seat and pondered Ken's question however his delay in answer was starting to irritate the dinobot leader.

"Well? How long?"

Kirishima let out a sigh before addressing Ken's question.

"By my numbers and estimations I'd say about 24 hours."

Ken let out a scoff before he left the room.

"Fine."

Present

Ken got up from his seat with a grunt getting Rias's attention.

"Heading out early?"

"Yeah place boring. Everything too quiet."

Rias simply nodded at his reasoning as he left the ORC.

Kuoh park fountain

As Ken was walking back home he couldn't stop thinking about the decepticon chain that was brought back by Raynare and Issei during their expedition and if decepticons were here then that meant he could be here too.

Ken looked at his palm as an image of shockwave came into his thoughts which only caused him great anger.

However something caught his attention as he noticed a person was sitting by the fountain.

Walking closer to get a better look he saw that it was a beautiful young woman with long purple hair and orange eyes, with her appearing to be in her late teens.

Her current attire was a white noble dress.

Ken approached the young woman and as he did he heard her singing much to his confusion.

However out if the corner of his eyes he saw a bolt of coming towards her so he tackled her to the ground.

"Get Down!"

As a cloud of dust followed the explosion both Ken and the girl heard footsteps walking out of the smoke.

"Well what'd ya know. You autobots are smart after all."

When the dust cleared Ken and the woman got a good look at their attacker.

He wore black hoodie jacket with dark silver and purple highlights.

He had red eyes could strike fear into the bravest of souls.

He wore matching silver shoes and over his neck was a necklace with a decepticon emblem chain.

Ken's own eyes widened in surprise before he grit his teeth in anger.

"Motormaster."

The newly named motormaster just smirked as he tightened his grip on the sword in his hand.

The sword in his hand was a simple broadsword with a black hilt as it crackled to life with electricity.

Motormaster smiled again as he executed a downward slash as a wave of lighting carved through the ground towards ken luckily he put his shield up in time.

The Stunticon leader grunted before he pointed his sword at the dinobot leader.

"I'll tear out your spark Autobum!"

Ken narrowed his eyes in rage as he brought out his own blade and pointed it at the stunticon.

"I'll smash you!"

Both males then rushed each other as their swords clashed as sparks flew.

Ken went for a downward slash but Motormaster countered the strike with a parry before he stabbed Ken then chest before shocking him with volts of electricity causing him to cry in pain.

Seeing his opponent stunned Motormaster then executed multiple quick electric infused slashes which gave Ken multiple gashes across his chest which caused him to stumble as blood poured from the wounds as he was down to one knee using his sword as a crutch.

Motormaster simply laughed at his downed opponent.

"Ha that all you got lightweight. Guess your not so tough after all."

Ken was then surrounded by an dark orange aura as his red eyes began to glow as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"NO ONE'S TOUGHER THAN ME!"

Then before Ken could counter attack Motormaster closed the gap to his opponents surprise as he stabbed Ken in multiple areas all over his chest.

Ken coughed up blood as his vision was starting to get blurry as the dinobot leader was on his hands and knees as Motormaster stood above him sword raised.

"Looks like I'm taking your spark after all."

However before the stunticon could deal the final strike he was then struck by a blast of water that was shaped like a dragon.

He got up only to see his real target staring at him with her orange eyes like daggers as she commanded the water dragon to strike again as it had him in a bind.

"Ugh stupid water thing let go!"

Motormaster then blasted the water dragon off him using his ionizer sword as his red eyes showed he was pissed.

"Fine you wanna go? Let's go I'll take all of you on!"

However before Motormaster could continue he received a transmission.

"Motormaster fall back at once! My instruments detect two devils approaching fast."

Motormaster simply scoffed at this.

"So what let'em all come I'll beat every last one of them."

"I do not have time for your rage and irrational battle tactics. Now retreat while we still have the factor of surprise to the devils on our side… NOW."

Motormaster grunted before he put his sword away clearly unhappy that he was running from a lousy autobot.

"Next time you won't be so lucky Autobot."

With that the Stunticon transformed into black and purple Semi truck without its trailer as he drove off.

The young women then felt two magical presences approaching however before she left she knelt down to ken with a smile on her face as she whispered something to him.

"Thank you for saving me. I will see you again soon my prehistoric prince."

With that she gave Ken a peck on the forehead and teleported away as the last thing the dinobot leader saw was Kiba and Koneko looking over their friends beaten body as his vision turned to black.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I'm back now and after this its onto Riser so be prepared. As always favorite and leave a review. Guys I lied I'm sorry after this chapter when I get to it there will be a mini chapter on the deceptions as well as the reveal of the main con in charge of this whole operation so stay tuned for whenever I get around to it.**


	8. Cons and a Phenex

New Kaon/Shockwaves Tower

A blue-green portal appeared at Kaons entrance.

Motormaster drove out of the portal through Kaon that was constructed as it very much resembled Kaon during Cybertron's glory days but also how it looked during the fall of Cybertron as well as some buildings were in better shape than others. However, the thing that made the area in a sense unique to other Decepticon strongholds was the giant spacebridge tower that was firmly planted in the exact center of the city. As Motormaster continued to drive by he only saw what looked like those stray devils that were around Kuoh were being carted away in collars or chains being escorted inside, however one stray devil broke free of its restraints clearly pissed.

"Enough Humans! I'll kill you all!"

It was short lived however the stray's escape was short lived as a tall bulky human whore wore heavy Decepticon body armor wearing a red visor. In his right hand were a tall purple energy shield and a hammer in his left hand.

"Stay down prisoner!"

With one mighty swing, the brute's hammer connected with the side of the stray's face as a sick crack echoed in the area as the stray lost some of its teeth as blood poured from its mouth.

The brute dragged the stray by its hair and casually tossed the stray back on the ground as two grunts chained it back up.

"Hey! Be careful Shockwave wants these things alive."

The brute simply scoffed as he hoisted his hammer over his shoulder.

"So what? Shockwave also wants none of them to escape too."

Motormaster reaching his destination transformed from his truck mode to his natural human form which he despised, however, his displeasure would only get worse.

"Hey look it's motor breath. You know how he likes driving and doing cool 'stunts'."

"Yeah. I bet you when's he out on the highway he's got his arms sticking out going 'wrrrrrwrrrr."

The two Decepticons who were mocking the stunticon could almost pass off as twins by human transformers standards.

The first one was a tall male with black hair and red eyes. His attire consisted of a jacket with a simple shirt and shorts and black shoes. Aside from his shoes the rest of his clothes followed the simple color scheme of blue and gold as there was an image of gold jet canopy window on the shirt. Standing next to him was another male who had black hair and red eyes. Much like his compatriot, their attire was somewhat similar except he wore a hoodie. Aside from that, his clothes followed a color scheme of black and purple as he had the same color jet canopy on his hoodie.

Both males wore the Decepticon emblem chain around their necks.

The male in blue and gold was Thundercracker and the man in purple and black was Skywarp.

Both seeker twins looked at each other before they began laughing.

MotorMaster clenched his fist as he was about slug both seekers twins in their mouths until someone stopped him.

"Cool it motormaster I doubt shockwave wants us killing each other… yet anyway."

The three bots in the hallway turned to the source of the voice.

He was a tall and large individual who stood as tall as motormaster did.

Much like the stunticon leader, his ensemble was a bit similar except for the fact that his color scheme was olive and dark blue. His physical appearance made him look a bit bulky but nowhere as bulky as Grimlock. On his shoulders were what looked like two wheel designs on each shoulder with purple lines on the shoulders. His hair was a mix of light and dark gray and his eyes were light but dark shade of yellow. Around his neck was the Decepticon emblem chain. This man was Onslaught leader of the Decepticon group known as the Combaticons.

"Slap a muffler on it you stupid combaticon."

Onslaught scoffed at Motormasters insult but he still got up in the stunticons face.

"At least I didn't screw up a simple capture mission."

"Oh yeah? Least I didn't lose an entire energon mine to two humans."

The cons were getting close in the face of each other until another voice broke them up but this voice was female.

"Enough! If you two are about done… MotorMaster the master wants to see you."

The women in question was tall as she stood about as tall as shockwave. She had medium length purple hair that stopped at the center of her back and perciering red eyes. Her main attire was a school girl outfit except the top was a button up blouse that was colored mostly green and yellow with a stripe of purple going across the blouse under her bust which was very well developed. To match her blouse she wore a green and green skirt and matching yellow and black boots. Her figure would drive mostly all men wild with her sizeable bust, baby making hips, and her firm ass. On her back were a pair of yellow dragon wings with green trimmings and under her skirt was her yellowtail with three pincers on the edge of the tail.

Around her neck was the emblem chain except this was two symbols on each side. On the left was half of the Decepticon emblem but on the right was the predacon emblem as it was fused with the Decepticon emblem. This woman was none other than SerKet leader of the forged and one of shockwaves most loyal followers as she would do anything for her master. At first, she was always infatuated with Shockwaves' experiments into beast alt-modes however ever since coming to this new world and gaining her new appearance she became infatuated with her master instead of his experiments.

MotorMaster simply scoffed at her as he walked past not giving her a second glance as he entered the lab doors to see shockwave.

As motormaster continued to approach the lab he heard two voices going at it back and forth.

The first voice had a tone of narcissism as well as callous, and wicked.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to deliver Shockwave! You promised me Asia and I'm still waiting!"

Motormaster leaned on the side of the door frame as he got a better look at who was on the other end.

The person in question was a gentle-looking, handsome young man with dark green hair and amber eyes but his eyes were almost always closed or squinted. He wore expensive clothing. This was Diodora Astaroth he was the next heir of the Astaroth Family.

MotorMaster simply scoffed as he was still leaning against the door frame as he couldn't stand Diodora's voice or his attitude.

"Your impatience is predictable as always Diodora. Your 'unique' taste in women blinds you."

The other voice spoke without a single shred of emotion in it as it was cold and lifeless like a robot was speaking.

The other individual was tall and well built as he stood about as tall as lord Megatron except was a bit shorter in terms of height. His main attire was all purple and silver as he wore a dark purple and silver jacket with a black undershirt. He had light purple hair with a tinge of silver in it. His right eye was cold emotionless purple while he had an eyepatch over his left eye. This person was Shockwave the cold, emotionless Decepticon who was an amazing scientist and like soundwave was a loyal follower to Megatron except he served one true master; logic.

"Stop playing games with me human! I don't need to remind you who I am."

Shockwave looked up at Diodora for a brief second before he went back down to his work on the lab table underneath him.

"You fail to grasp my meaning Diodora. According to Sharpshot's report, the one called Asia seems to have bonded with Snarl quite well some would call this love despite it being a baseless emotion." Diodora scoffed at the con scientist.

"What's your point?"

Shockwave stopped and looked up at Diodora as he set down his lab tools.

"The longer that Asia stays and bonds with Snarl the more she'll build up things like hope and faith and once you take everything from her when she's at her highest…"

Diodora smiled a callous smile as his amber eyes seemed to shine in the hologram.

"...once they reach their highest I'll take her then she'll sink to the lowest depths possible then she'll be mine."

Shockwave shook his head as he grabbed his tools and went back to his work before Diodora spoke again.

" I trust your doing well with my queen that you made me trade to you?"

Shockwave didn't look up this time as he answered the Astaroth Heir.

"What I do in my spare time isn't your concern Diodora and this conversation with you is no longer logical. Farewell."

With that shockwave cut the transmission as he went back to his work as Motormaster finally entered the room however before he could speak Shockwave turned his arm towards his face as a purple screen appeared from his wrist as he touched a few things on the screen before he began speaking to himself.

"Shockwaves Log; 2665D. My research into this Stray Devil physiology has yielded fascinating results. I once believed that these 'stray devils' as they are called were simply just mindless beasts but nothing could be farther from the truth. After tampering with one in my lab through countless cycles of micro-surgery. My constant diving into the devil genome has found a unique weakness to holy objects like swords. I hope that further research into this weakness will help me possibly correct this minor flaw."

Shockwave stopped talking as he went back to working on the stray devil on his lab table a it was restrained. Shockwave's one eye turned on the edge of his peripheral vision to see motormaster.

"I can only assume that you eavesdropped on my transmission with Astaroth."

Motormaster scoffed at shockwave as he crossed his arms as shockwave continued working.

"Why'd you call me in I've got better things to do."

"While that may be somewhat correct you still failed to capture the acquired target."

Motormaster narrowed his red eyes in anger.

"I could've gotten the job done if YOU hadn't told me to retreat!"

Shockwave sighed as he set his lab tools down and walked over to some of the terminals as he began his spacebridge calculations.

Motormaster kept speaking.

"Besides I doubt that girl was that important."

"The girl as you call her is not accurate. Her name is Ingvild Leviathan and she is one of the descendants of the original Leviathan."

Motormaster raised his brow in confusion.

"You mean like that Katerea bitch?"

Shockwave nodded as he continued his work before he spoke again.

"However,that doesn't excuse your failure against Grimlock."

MotorMaster groaned as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Well maybe if we didn't have to do all this sneaking around I could've captured your fucking specimen or whatever but I'm tired of waiting in the shadows."

Shockwave grabbed a syringe as he grabbed some liquid and filled it up.

"While you may dislike it motormaster it will be temporary as we will reveal ourselves sooner rather than later."

Motormaster raised his brow in confusion before a wicked smile found its way to his face.

"Wait you mean?"

Shockwave nodded as he went back to the stray devil on the dissection table.

"I saw on the humans TV as they call it that a black semi truck brutally knocked a car off the road and into a ditch."

Motormaster couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah that was me. I saw the parents of that red dragon dude on the road so I gave them a little… 'road trouble'."

Shockwave mentaly smirked at motor masters' actions.

"Your actions will cause the current red dragon emperor to seek vengeance against the one responsible."

Motormaster scoffed.

"Ha! let the runt come I'll crush him!"

"You must relax Motormaster. Clarity of thought before rashness of action."

Motormaster rolled his eyes as shockwave kept talking.

"I'm not concerned because if everything goes according to how I predict then there's no doubt the current lucifer will want to hold a peace conference with the other two leaders of the angels and fallen angels. Then and only then will we make our move... No more games, no more surprises at the peace conference we will show them why the decepticons are a force to be feared."

Motormaster smiled a wicked smile as shockwave looked at the liquid in the syringe as images of the dinobots appeared as motormaster left the room leaving shockwave to his thoughts.

'Soon you will all come back to me even you Grimlock after all you belong to me… Body and Spark you and your dinobots belong to shockwave.'

Shockwave went back to his research preparing for the decepticons debut at the peace conference.

ORC Clubroom

Ken woke up in a cold sweat before he winced in pain as he looked down at his chest and saw that his wounds had healed but there were still plenty of scars on his chest.

He then heard snoring causing him to look down to see Koneko lightly snoozing with her nekomata features present sporting her two white cat ears and tail. Ken then grabbed her shoulder and lightly shook her to wake her up.

"Koneko."

He tried again.

"Koneko wake up."

He got her the second time as the young nekomata rubbed her hazel eyes and yawned before she saw that Ken was awake which caused her to embrace him in hug.

"Ken-snepai. Thank goodness your okay."

Ken was caught off guard by her hug however he quickly adjusted as he lightly patted her back before Koneko looked at him with wide eyes as she smiled.

Ken looked at her as he then sighed.

Ever since koneko made amends with kuroka she'd hang out with ken a lot more in fact to the surprise of the autobots Koneko even moved in with ken and the others without warning them however her excuse was that she asked Rias and she gave her the green light.

Ken then lightly rubbed the top of Koneko's head before he spoke to her.

"Hey,Koneko. I question to ask you."

Koneko nodded.

"What is it?"

"Do you like love me or something? That why you move in?"

Koneko blushed in embarrassment before she shook her head.

"No Ken-senpai. I already like someone."

Ken nodded before he questioned her again.

"Then what am I to you then."

Again Koneko blushed in embarrassment before she gave him her answer.

"W-Well if Rias is Bucho and Kuroka is my Big sister then Ken-senpai is like my big brother."

The dinobot's eyes widened in surprise at her statement before he smiled which was rare since he almost never smiled.

"Koneko if that's the case then why'd you move in with me?"

Koneko looked away before looking her big brother figure in his eyes.

"I moved in with you because you make me happy but also…"

At this point her face turned bright red.

"...I also moved in to make sure that big sis doesn't try and jump you in the middle of the night."

Kens' smiled actually widened as he rubbed the top of koneko's head before he lightly scratched behind her ears causing her to purr.

"Thanks kid."

"Nya~"

Koneko nuzzled her face into Kens' as she got off the bed and handed him his shirt and his pants.

"D-Did you strip me?"

Koneko turned around facing the door to the main room of the club.

"I had to heal you and it was the fastest option. S-Sorry."

Ken roughly bopped her on top of her head.

"Next time tell or ask me. Got it?"

Koneko nodded as she walked out of the room with Ken behind her.

As Ken got out of the room he saw Rias and Akeno in the room along with a silver haired women wearing a French Maid outfit as he landed on the couch.

"Hello Ken glad to see your awake."

Ken looked towards Rias as he nodded however he just felt tired.

Akeno saw Koneko sit next to Ken as she nuzzled up next to him.

"Ara,Ara I didn't know you go intimate with your junior Ken~"

Ken rolled his eyes at her while Koneko scowled.

"Stop being lewd Akeno-senpai."

Akeno simply chuckled as the clubroom doors opened as Issei arrived with Kiba,Asia,Endo,Yuya and Raynare who were all happy to see ken was finally awake as Issei ran to his friend clearly happy.

"Ken your awake dude. You had me worried."

The two of them fist bumped while Endo and Yuya smiled seeing their leader wasn't dead.

Ken noticed Issei's surprise at seeing the maid in the room.

"Oh nice to see you again Grayfia-san."

Ken and the other dinobots along with Asia looked at him with confusion as Yuya questioned him.

"Wait a minute you know her? How'd that happen?"

However before Issei could answer the sound of a bird screeching and flames burst in the middle of the room catching mainly the dinobots Issei and Asia off guard.

When the flames died down they revealed a tall handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit was a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was one button short of being fully buttoned giving a slight view of his chest.

Ken,Yuya,and Endo wrinkled their noses in disgust as they smelled the stench of cologne.

"Ah. It has been a while since Riser has been in the human world and its a pleasure to see you my lovely Rias."

Issei then voiced what all three dinobots were thinking.

"Who's this guy?"

Grayfia answered the pawns question.

"This is Riser Phenex. He has been engaged to Lady Rias for a while now."

Issei's jaw dropped while Asia's green eyes went wide with surprise.

"T-They're getting married?!"

All three dinobots looked at each other in confusion.

Riser sat on the couch next to Rias as he calmly drank the tea prepared by Akeno while he played with Rias's hair and caressed her thighs before Rias got up clearly angry.

"Enough Riser. Why don't you understand that I will never marry you!"

Riser simply scoffed at her statement.

"My beloved Rias, Riser thinks that your family's circumstances are desperate enough not to allow you to be so inconsiderate."

"I do not intend to bring my house to ruin!" Rias snapped at Riser as the phenex heir much like before waved her temper off."

During their spat Endo whispered to Asia clearly confused about something.

"Asia what's a fiancé?"

At his statement Asia blushed a deep shade of crimson before she tried her best to explain.

"Endo-san a fiancé is someone who is engaged to get married."

Endo's red eyes widened in understanding before he got another question.

"So if you and I were getting married would you be my fiancé?"

At this Asia turned bright red as she could be mistaken for a tomato as her mind began to wander as she began to envision her and Endo standing across from one another as she wore a white wedding dress while he was wearing a black tuxedo however,her mind started to get hot and heavy very quick very fast as Asia was talking to herself.

"W-We leave the altar then we go to a hotel… we go to a room then to bed...he strips me then,then…"

Asia left her erotic fantasy as she covered her face with her hands as her face was still crimson red.

"I-I shouldn't be thinking such lewd things about Endo-san not that I mind thinking those things about him. Maybe he thinks the same way about me sometimes."

Endo turned to Asia seeing her face turn many shades of red.

"You alright Asia?"

The nun's face was no longer crimson she looked up at Endo her green eyes not as wide as before.

"Ano...I'm fine Endo-san."

This caused him to smile as Asia blushed.

Riser continued talking to Rias determined to have her hand in marriage.

"The number of pure-blooded devils is are diminishing and we must maintain the bloodline. Both your father and Sirzechs arranged this marriage with the future of devils in mind."

Ken clenched his fists in anger at the idea of others deciding someone else's future for them as he ground his teeth in frustration.

"My family is far too in a rush. I will only marry out of love not out of arrangement. So for the last time, I will not marry you!"

The Phenex heir shook his head as he slowly stood up. "My dear,you don't have a choice in the matter. It has been decided and will come to fruition whether you like it or not. You will be married to Riser even if Riser must force you."

However everything took a one 180 when Riser grabbed Rias by her chin as in an instant Riser's face met Ken's fist as he sent Riser through the wall and out of the clubroom.

Grayfia turned to Ken clearly surprised by his actions although her facial expression hadn't changed.

"Young man you know that was unwise of you do to."

Ken snorted as he walked over to Grayfia as he radiated anger.

"Listen here maid lady. Rias is my friend and I no let anyone decide for her she decide for her."

Then Endo got the maid's attention just as Riser reappeared in the room beyond pissed as Endo had question.

"What exactly is a Phenex?"

Yuya spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"Isn't it obvious Endo a phenex is a peacock."

This caused most of the ORC to snicker before Ken joined the conversation.

"I thought a Phenex was ugly duck or fried chicken."

Endo then spoke up getting attention.

"I thought it was a big turkey."

At this point everyone was downright laughing at how the dinobots viewed a phenex which only served to piss Riser off even more than he already was.

"You dare insult the name of house Phenex humans. First you strike me then you insult my house name I'll burn you all to ashes for this!"

Ken summoned his energon sword as his red eyes lit up as he was also pissed.

"Bring it on you overgrown duck! I'll skin you alive!"

Grayfia then got in between the two boys and as her own aura of silver radiated off her.

"If lady rias insists on resisting the wishes of her family then my lord says that it will be settled in a rating game."

Ken's eyes looked at the maid in confusion as he didn't know what a rating game was until he overheard Akeno tell Yuya about how a rating game was a contest played between high class devils as it was the reason why they had evil pieces however the issue was that Rias was referred to as a rating game virgin meaning she had no experience in a rating game. Ken's eyes narrowed before an idea popped in his skull.

"Rias you've got some extra backup because we're entering the rating game as well."

Everyone's eyes widened at Ken's statement mostly Rias and the rest of the ORC until Riser scoffed ab began laughing with an arrogant tone to it.

"Is my lovely Rias that desperate for support that she'd turn to weak humans for 'backup'. However it doesn't matter to Riser as Riser will allow my dear Rias to have these humans join your peerage as you will only lose in the end."

Riser then snapped his fingers as his peerage appeared through the flames.

"Unlike you Rias,Riser has a full set."

Ken narrowed his eyes at Riser's gaggle of girls as he could tell by his glare at them as he viewed them as simple tools and objects just like shockwave did which only caused him more anger. However Issei had other ideas to which Ken overheard.

Issei began crying at all the women Riser had.

"This guy… he has 15 bishuojos! What a true man!"

Riser looked at Issei clearly confused.

"Rias why is your servat staring at me and crying?"

At this Rias rolled her eyes.

"His goal is to become a harem king."

At this Riser smirked as he called his queen over.

"Yubelluna."

Riser then proceeded to cup her chin and kiss her all over while groping her breasts while staring dead at Issei mocking the pawn.

"Face facts low level trash. You will never have what I have."

Issei grit his teeth in anger as he had enough of Riser's mouth.

"Forget the rating game I'll fight you right here and now!"

Riser scoffed at Issei's remark.

"Please Riser has no interest in fighting a weak pawn like you . Mira deal with him."

Standing in front of Issei prepared for battle was a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wore a pair of zōri. Her main weapon was a wooden bo-staff. Issei was confused on what a little girl like her could do before she slammed the staff into Issei's gut and sent him into the ceiling however before he fell flat on his face Yuya caught him as ken slugged the girl in the face before he grabbed her by the leg and chucked her into the wall with extreme force as Ken was pissed again.

"You wanna fight Duck boy!"

Riser scoffed at Ken's statement.

"Riser has no interest in fighting mere humans."

Ken growled as he pointed his sword at the phenex heir.

"Know this chicken boy if we in match. Me Ken crush you!"

Riser laughed before he and his peerage disappeared in flames.

"Riser will look forward to it."

With that they left in flames as the dinobots in they got in the rating game were about to be in for the fight of their lives.

 **A/N; Hi guys I'm back sorry it took so long but here is another chapter of DinobotsxDevils. However this story will be on hold after this chapter since I will be working on other stories but don't worry I'll still work on this as well so as always favorite,follow and leave a review and thank you all for your support. Till next time. ;)**


End file.
